


I'm Right Here Beside You

by shiptoomuch



Series: It Takes A Village [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character with depression, Eloping, Engagement, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, character with anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: Jack and Bitty come together in a more real way, Dex and Nursey have important conversations, and there's something up with Tater (and Kent Parson?)Sequel to Happy Accident (and rewritten version of You Have Me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I DECIDED TO JUST GET RID OF THE VERSION OF THIS FIC THAT EXISTS OUT THERE AND REPLACE IT WITH THIS VERSION THAT I LIKE A LOT MORE.  
> SO YEAH.   
> I FEEL LIKE THIS ONE HAS A MORE COHESIVE PLOT AND IT'S NOT SUPER DIFFERENT FROM YOU HAVE ME BUT HONESTLY???? IT'S WAY BETTER. SO THANKS. ENJOY.

“да, котенок. I miss you too. Will see you soon. я люблю тебя” Tater hangs up just as Jack is coming around the corner, but the captain catches the last of his conversation. Honestly, this is the last straw for Jack.

Alexei has been acting strangely lately. It’s not uncommon for Tater to be having secretive conversations, what with his relationship with Kent, but usually he isn’t hiding from Jack. Jack is the only person on the team who knows, and is thus trusted to know what’s going on.

Lately though…Tater hasn’t been telling Jack _anything._ Any and all questions that Jack poses get brushed off with a sly smile and it is driving Jack to the point of insanity.

“Hey, Tater! Was that Kent?”

“Yes,” Alexei answers, and does not continue, forcing Jack to press further.

Jack leans against the wall next to him, attempting to be casual (and likely failing), and smiles. “What was it about?”

Alexei shrugs. “Business.”

“Business?”

“I cannot talk about it. I’m know you are frustrated. Sorry.”

With that, Alexei turns on his heel and walks out of the building, bag slung over his shoulder, leaving Jack ever more frustrated and confused. He can’t blame Tater for his being upset, though. It was a long practice after a grueling home loss to the Coyotes yesterday, and Jack feels strung out and tense in a way that he knows can’t be solved just by getting someone to reveal their secrets.

Speaking of… “George, glad I could catch you. Can we talk?”

The assistant GM stops in her tracks as she passes Jack in the hall of the Dunkin Donuts center, looking as frazzled as she ever does (meaning she has exactly one strand of hair out of place, and a perpetually tired expression). “Yes, Jack? I have about two minutes before I have to go meet with our new athletic trainer.”

“Here, I’ll walk with you, I wanna meet her too,” Jack suggests, falling into step with George easily. “I need to talk to you about my relationship.”

“Relationship?” George asks without stopping for even a moment. “You’re in a relationship?”

“It’s fairly new, only about two weeks, but it’s serious,” Jack explains. “Remember Eric Bittle? The baker?”

George smiles and moans in a way that’s just shy of sexual. “Do I? He made the most amazing blackberry pie that I’d ever had! And yes, that includes my grandmother’s. She was a bitch anyways.”

“Well, it’s him.”

George pauses and turns to Jack, a serious look on her face. “Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised. I’ve seen the face you get whenever he texts, and I saw you two together after that game. You followed him around like a love sick puppy, for lack of a better way to describe it.”

Jack smiles and shakes his head. “No, that’s pretty accurate.”

“Do you want to come out? Make an official statement?” George asks, all business as she whips out her phone to start taking notes and drafting emails, presumably. “The timing really couldn’t be more perfect,” she murmurs mostly to herself.

Jack shakes his head and rubs his hands on his gym shorts. “I was wondering if that was even really necessary? I mean, we haven’t really hid my sexuality in the past, and there’s been so much speculation…would I really need to do a press conference to just confirm what everyone already thinks they know?”

George purses her lips and taps away at her phone. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t need to. But if you could be pretty public with your relationship, maybe go on some dates, a little PDA would be nice. Just get the word out, normalize it.”

“Yeah, sounds good. And he has a kid, so if we could take some measures to just try to keep the media harassment to a minimum, that would be super-duper.”

“Did you just say ‘super-duper’?” George asks with a snort, starting along her walk again, forcing Jack to catch up to her. It’s not hard, him being a professional athlete and all, but George is notoriously fast. “God, you’re such a loser.”

“You know, I heard the new trainer is supposed to be pretty cute,” Jack says with a smirk, knocking his elbow into George’s side.

“Oh my god, shut up, I’m never getting drunk with you again.” George’s face is alight with a blush.

“’Oh Jack, I’m just so single, and my mom keeps calling me and asking when I’m going to settle down with a nice girl,’” Jack mocks in a high pitched voice.

“You hush before I make you do a press conference,” George says in a warning tone. “Don’t test me, because you know I’ll do it.”

Jack puts his hands up as they round the corner into the trainer’s room. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m done.”

As soon as they enter the room, though, George freezes in her tracks, dumbstruck by the girl standing there. “Oh my god, cute doesn’t even begin to describe it,” she whispers to Jack, _”look at her.”_

The trainer apparently doesn’t hear it though, because she’s still smiling as she strides forward and sticks her hand out. “Hiya! You must be the Assistant GM, Miss Martin? And you’re Jack Zimmermann of course.”

Jack smiles, and takes her hand. “Nice to meet you. Call her George, Miss Martin is far too formal for her.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, George. I’m Camilla Collins. But you can call me Cami.”

-

“Dex, I need to ask you a terribly unprofessional question.” Bitty puts down the rolling pin on his station and turns to Dex, who’s halfway inside of the oven, pulling out a trayful of sugar cookies.

“Uh, okay?” Dex frowns at Bitty and puts the tray down. “What is it?”

“How long were you and Derek dating before you slept together?”

Dex’s eyes go wide and he frowns at Bitty. “First of all, Derek? Bro, just call him Nursey. Second, uh…about twenty minutes? It all happened kind of quickly. We were drunk, confessed our feelings, and then we fucked. It wasn’t anything special, though.”

Bitty frowns and picks up his rolling pin again to roll out the pie crust. “It wasn’t? But…it was your first time?”

Dex shrugs and snorts. “Yeah, but we were drunk. Honestly, it was messy and not that great. But we needed a jumpstart to get started. Why do you ask? Have you and Jack not…”

Bitty flushes bright red and shakes his head, not looking up to meet Dex’s eyes. “It’s just that we both have such busy schedules, and with Therese, and the bakery, and his career…well.” Bitty ducks his head and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not that I don’t want to! I just…haven’t had time.”

“Look, Nursey and I can watch Therese next Friday. Jack doesn’t have a game, and Lardo usually takes the bakery Friday afternoons anyways. You two can have a nice night together.” Dex winks at Bitty and shakes his hips. “Get down and dirty.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re fired.”

-

“Bits, I have someone I want you to meet,” Jack says as he walks into the shop fifteen minutes before close, a young man who looks about Dex and Nursey’s age in tow. Bitty pastes a smile on his face and tries not to openly pout about the fact that he apparently does not have Jack alone at this moment.

He really needs to get laid.

“Bits, this is Chris Chow. He’s our new goalie from L.A.”

Bitty smiles and sticks his hand out across the counter. “Hi, Chris! I’m Bitty! I’ve heard a lot about you, Jack thinks you’ve been doing a great job in Snowy’s absence.”

Chris blushes and grins. “Really? Oh, wow! Um…you can call me Chowder, though. That’s what everyone on the team calls me. And you and Jack are a team, so you’re like part of the team!”

Bitty puts a hand over his heart and gasps. “Oh lord, you are so sweet. I’m adopting you. Jack, I’m adopting him.”

“Bitty, you already have a kid.”

“I have two kids now.”

The bell above the door tinkles as it’s opened and draws the attention of the three of them at the counter. In walks Jess, with a very tall girl with brown hair in tow. “Two kids? Are you two adopting already?”

“Bits wants to adopt my goalie,” Jack says, slinging an arm around Chowder’s shoulders.

Chowder, however, rushes forward to introduce himself to the mystery tall girl. “Hi, I’m Chris.”

The girl laughs and shakes his hand. “Hi, Chris. I’m Caitlyn.”

“My younger sister,” Jess supplies, “Bits, I told you she was moving to Providence, didn’t I?”

“You’re wearing a Sharks hoodie,” Chris says dumbly. “I used to play for them! I’ve been a fan my whole life!”

Caitlyn’s face lights up and she claps a hand over her mouth. “Oh my fucking god! That’s why you look so familiar! You’re Chris _fucking_ Chow!”

“That’s me! And you’re Caitlyn…what’s your last name?” Chowder looks around at the others for an answer, and Bitty has to clutch a hand over his chest. This is absolutely too precious. Love, happening in his bakery.

“Farmer. I’m Caitlyn Farmer. Would you like to get a drink some time?”

Jess turns to Bitty with raised eyebrows. “Damn. These kids work fast, don’t they?”

Bitty puts his elbows on the counter and grouses over the fact that Chris Chow just moved here and is probably going to get laid before he is. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jack, at some point, has managed to slip behind the counter without Bitty’s noticing, and now snakes an arm around his waist. He presses his lips to Bitty’s cheek in a quick kiss. “Hey, Bits,” he almost whispers in his ear, “I missed you.”

“It’s only been two days since we last saw each other,” Bitty retorts, though his face is absolutely alight with a blush. Jack has an eyebrow raised at him, though, so Bitty sighs and adds, “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Chowder and Caitlyn are still chatting away, most attention in the room on them, so Bitty leans up on his toes to kiss Jack, winding his arm around Jack’s neck as he does so. He kisses Jack deeply, Jack bending him back slightly, an arm firmly around Bitty’s waist. He lets himself get lost in the lips of his much taller boyfriend.

Someone whistles from beside them, and they break apart. Jack has a flush high on his cheeks, but he’s smiling even as everyone else in the room is smirking at them like they’re just waiting to chirp them. Jess goes first, of course. “Damn, Bits. I would say get some, but apparently you are.”

Bitty feels himself flush even deeper, and Jack clears his throat behind him, wrapping an arm around Bitty’s waist again. “Haha, yeah. Sorry about that, guys.”

Caitlyn waves a hand and shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. We’ve all been there; the honeymoon phase is nothing but sex and staring deeply into each other’s eyes.”

“And dirty diapers and falling asleep on the couch,” Bitty grumbles under his breath, not really meaning for anyone else to hear.

Chowder, though, perks up at that. “Dirty diapers? You’ve got a baby, right? Where is she?” He looks around as though Bitty could possibly be hiding her somewhere in here.

Bitty waves him off. “My roommate, Lardo, has her right now. It’s good to get her off my hands for a bit while I’m trying to close, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess. I want to meet her, though! Jack has shown me pictures; she’s so adorable!”

Bitty looks up at Jack, who’s beaming and nodding. “Isn’t she?”

Jess gives Bitty a significant look, which he chooses to ignore. It’s the same look she used to give Bitty before he started dating Jack: the _he’s basically Therese’s second father_ look. “Yeah, she’s precious. She said her first word just a few weeks ago, actually!”

Chowder grins and bounces on his toes. “Oh, that’s so cute! I have to meet her!”

-

 

When Jack first started dating Bitty, he thought that it would maybe be weird to go out with someone who had a baby. Turns out he was wrong. 

 

It’s _really weird._

 

Jack thinks this to himself as he goes through the diaper bag with one hand and balances Therese on his hip with the other. She's screaming, because she's teething and that means she's always screaming. “Bits! Where's T’s bunny?”

 

He pops a teething ring into her mouth, which seems to soothe her a bit, but he knows how tired she is and that it will be meltdown central if he can't find the stuffed toy. 

 

Bitty rushes down the hallway with said bunny in his hand. “Here he is! Do you want Señor Bun, princess?”

 

Therese hums around the ring in her mouth and reaches out, almost completely throwing herself off of Jack’s hip. She gets the bunny, even if she almost gives Jack a heart attack in the process. 

 

“Bits we need to go soon. Where's Lardo?” Jack checks his watch. They're going to be ten minutes late at this rate, and Chowder really wants them to be there for his first date (double or no) with Caitlyn. 

 

Bitty frowns at his phone. “She says she's getting in the elevator now.”

 

“Okay. Can you grab my phone and text chowder that we're going to be late?” Jack sticks his hip out and nods to his pocket while he uses his hand to try and wipe some of the drool off of Therese. His shirt is already covered in it and he doesn't have time to change, which means this is how he's going to the restaurant. Awesome. 

 

To be fair, his dating life never was _normal._

 

Lardo comes through the door and has more than a little paint smeared on her face. “Sorry I’m late, Color-Me-Mine with my older sister went a tad longer than expected.”

 

Bitty waves her off and grabs Therese from Jack only to shove her into Lardo’s arms. “That’s great. We have to go.”

 

He grabs Jack forcibly by the arm and pulls him out the door before Lardo even has the chance to say goodbye. “If we didn’t leave then, we wouldn’t have,” He explains. He somehow managed to grab both of their coats without Jack noticing. 

 

Jack is more than a little bit impressed, and he’s not entirely sure that Eric Bittle isn’t magical. 

 

They arrive at the restaurant twenty minutes late to find Chowder and Caitlin cuddling in the booth, looking like they could care less if Jack and Bitty ever showed up. Bitty giggles as he pulls Jack aside to hide behind a pillar and spy on the two of them. “Oh my god, look at them!”

 

“I think her foot has taken up residence somewhere I really don’t want to think about,” Jack whispers to him. “Is it bad that I really don’t wanna go over there?”

 

Bitty giggles and hides his face in Jack’s chest. They get a weird look from a passing waitress. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t go interrupt that little love-fest if you payed me.”

 

“So...what do we do now?” Jack says once they’re back outside, the maitre d having given them a weird look when they asked for their coats back. He reaches out and twines his fingers with Bitty’s, enjoying the way Bitty’s fingertips are so cold against his hand. 

 

Bitty smiles up at him softly and bites his lip. “I’m still hungry.”

 

Jack leans down and kisses him tenderly. He cups Bitty’s jaw in his hand and his heart rabbits at the way Bitty sighs and melts into it. He breaks away and pulls Bitty down the sidewalk. “Come on, I know a great little place down here.”

 

Jack’s ‘great little place’ is a tiny sandwich shop owned by an old Irish couple. He discovered it on his first week in Providence, and since then he can be found there regularly. Bitty smiles as soon as he steps in, and sheds his coat. “Oh, Jack, this is lovely! I can smell the fresh baked bread...is that sourdough?”

 

“Ah, a good nose on this one!” Mairead, one of the owners, comes out of the back and grins at the two of them. “Jacky! It’s been so long, I was starting to get worried about you!”

 

Jack ducks his head and laughs. “Don’t worry about me, Mairead, he’s been keeping me well fed.”

 

“Anyone who feeds Jacky is a friend of mine. What’s your name, cutie?”

 

Bitty grins and steps up to the counter. “I’m Eric. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, I know where I recognize you from,” Mairead says, “you own the little bakery a few blocks over, don’t you?”

 

Bitty absolutely glows and nods. “Yeah, that’s me!” 

 

“Oh wonderful! Now what can I get for you boys?”

 

Jack steps in now and holds two fingers up. “Two corned beef sandwiches, thanks.”

 

They sit in the booth with their sandwiches and Bitty hooks his ankle around Jack’s. “I would go for the Caitlyn, but somehow I don’t think Mairead would approve,” he jokes with a small smirk. 

 

Jack smiles and nods. “You’re probably right about that.” 

 

“You know, this is sort of our first date.”

 

Jack frowns and shakes his head. “Bits, it's been over a month.”

 

Bitty laughs. “Yes, but we've never gone out just the two of us and had a real date. We usually just go to my place and hang out or stay at the bakery or bring Therese with us. This is our first _date.”_

 

“Oh,” Jack remarks dumbly for lack of anything better to say, “well, is that disappointing to you?”

 

Bitty smiles and shakes his head. “It's a bit weird but I like us. Even if we’re not fun. My life isn't really fun.”

 

Jack leans back in his seat and frowns at his sandwich. “I can’t finish this. When did I get so full?”

 

“Probably when you ate six cookies before we went out tonight,” Bitty points out with a smirk as he continues to demolish his sandwich.

 

Jack has no regrets in his choice of boyfriend. “Come on, let’s get you home,” he says when Bitty finishes his sandwich and yawns widely. “Probably good that we didn’t have dinner with Chris and Cait, huh?”

 

Bitty leans against Jack’s side. “Yeah, probably. I mean, I love them both, but I spend most of my life somewhere between exhausted and dead.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Now come on, I don’t have practice until noon tomorrow, we can cuddle.”

 

-

“I swear, he makes noises that almost make me blush while I’m stretching him.” Camilla laughs and covers her face with her hands, pausing where she’s taking a bit of inventory.

George is sitting on one of the beds, legs swinging as she does some work on her iPad. “Oh my God, is it horrible that that’s not the first time I’ve heard that about Snowy? It’s good to hear that he’s getting back in shape, though. Concussions are a bitch.”

“Tell me about it. I did some work at Samwell with concussed athletes and lemme tell you, some of it got ugly. Lots of vomit on my shoes.” 

“Camilla, you went to Samwell?” George asks, surprised that she didn’t know this before, considering the almost obsessive way she’s been taking in information about the newest addition to the Falconers crew.

Camilla smiles and nods. “Yeah, for undergrad. It’s an awesome school.”

“You know, Jack’s boyfriend went there. There’s a lot of Samwell alum in the area.”

Camilla perks up and raises her eyebrow at that. “Oh really? That’s awesome, I’d love to hang out with them sometime! Can you get me the info?”

George nods and taps out a text to Jack. “Yeah, I’ll hook you up.”

“As long as it’s not the hockey team,” Camilla jokes, laughing and shaking her head. George’s silence, however, causes her to pause and turn to her. “Don’t tell me. Don’t…say it.”

“Jack’s boyfriend is Eric Bittle. He was Captain of the hockey team his senior year.”

Camilla gapes at her. “You’re joking, right? Eric Bittle was one of the concussion cases I was talking about.”

Suddenly, George has a great need to talk to Eric Bittle. “That’s so weird. What a small world. From what I’ve heard, though, most of his friends from the team moved into town with him to help him take care of his kid.”

“Bittle has a kid? I thought he was gay.” Camilla furrows her brow and turns to George, obviously confused.

George waves a hand. “It’s some weird thing that happened with his cousin abandoning the tot and he adopted her. Jack knows the whole thing, I’m sure.”

“Crazy.”

Just at that moment, George’s phone buzzes. She picks it up and groans; this isn’t something she can ignore, as much as she’d love to stay and chat with Camilla some more. “Excuse me, I have to take this. It’s the Aces’ management team.”

“Good luck!”

-

_“Jacky Z, my bro. Does news really get around that fast?”_

“I think Tater is cheating on you,” Jack blurts out without really pausing to make sure it’s actually _Kent_ there and not his voicemail. “Wait, what? What news?”

Kent chuckles and Jack can hear him smiling from all the way across the country. _“Nothing, dude. I…never mind. It’s dumb.”_

“I think Tater is cheating on you,” Jack repeats, this time slower. Kent laughs.

_“He’s not cheating on me.” ___

__Jack groans and runs a hand through his hair, phone pressed between shoulder and face as he fishes in his bag for his keys. “Look, I _know_ that nobody wants to think they’re being cheated on, but Tater’s been acting really weird and secretive lately.”_ _

___“He’s not cheating on me, Jack. I mean, have you met Tater? He’s not like that.”_ _ _

__“I thought so too, but he’s being really weird and cagey and not telling me anything and if it’s not that, then _what is going on?”__ _

__

__Kent sighs like he wants to tell Jack something but can’t. Which is…great. Now Kent is acting like Tater. _“Look, Jack, I gotta go. I’m about to head into an important meeting. I know Tater’s acting weird but please don’t go all…Jack on him, okay?”__ _

__“Go all Jack on him? What does that even mean?” Jack never gets an answer, though, because Kent promptly hangs up._ _

__-_ _

__

__“Hey Tater where are you headed?”_ _

__

__Tater pauses in where he's throwing clothes into his gym bag. “Is Thursday. Day for weekly skype with babushka. You are already knowing this.”_ _

__

__Jack frowns. “Are you...sure?”_ _

__

__“Ah,” Tater says suddenly, “Kent tell me you might be doing this. No worry, Zimmboni. Am not cheating on my kitten.”_ _

__

__Tater leaves the locker room with a smile on his face but Jack still isn't sure. Something is very different._ _

__

__-_ _

__“Hey Bits, Shits and I are going away for a few days next week,” Lardo says with a grin and a wink. “Going out to his parents’ place in Nantucket.”_ _

__Bitty smirks at her and raises his eyebrows. “Living the high life? Out of the two of us, I always thought it would be me who ends up the trophy wife.”_ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

__Bitty tips his head back and laughs as he kneads the dough in front of him. It’s not holding like he wants it to, but it’ll do for cinnamon rolls. “So are things getting serious?”_ _

__“No, not all of us are you and Jack. Shitty and I are having fun. I wouldn’t even call him my boyfriend, really,” Lardo smiles to herself and picks up her phone when it buzzes. It’s Shitty, Bitty knows. And he thinks idly that she’s kidding herself by not admitting that he’s her boyfriend._ _

__He knows that she’s never been one for _relationships,_ but she and Shitty spend all of their time together, and from what she’s told him, they have great sex. That sounds like she’s his girlfriend. Bitty just doesn’t get it. _ _

__-_ _

__“Baby, I’ve got Friday off; Nursey and Dex are going to watch Therese,” Bitty starts off with a low purr in his chest as he curls up by Jack, handing him a glass of wine, “and I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together. You know… how we’ve not gotten the chance to _spend some time together.”__ _

__Jack smiles and runs a hand through Bitty’s hair. He dips his head to kiss Bitty slow and deep, turning the smaller man nearly to a liquid state with the way he drags his lips slowly across Bitty’s. “That sounds amazing. Come to my place?”_ _

__Bitty shifts to straddle Jack’s lap, runs his fingers through Jack’s hair. They don’t have time tonight, both too tired to really make it good, but that doesn’t mean Bitty can’t have a little bit of fun working his boyfriend up on his couch while Lardo gives Therese a bath._ _

__“Bits,” Jack mumbles and smiles with his eyes closed, looking out of it in the best way. “God, Bits, I love you.”_ _

__Bitty swallows around the lump in his throat that he can’t seem to escape from and smiles. “Oh, sweetheart,” he says softly before leaning in and kissing Jack deeply. He circles his tongue around the tip of Jack’s, laughing softly against his mouth at the way Jack moans at the small movements._ _

__Jack’s (huge) hands rest on Bitty’s waist, sliding around to grip at his ass, pull him close until there’s almost no space between them._ _

__Bitty pulls away to say something sweet and dirty, but interrupts himself when a yawn that can’t be controlled rips his way from his abdomen. Jack laughs and pulls Bitty close to his chest. His hand curls around the back of his neck and scratches at the slightly too long hairs there. “Someone’s had a long day.”_ _

__“More like a long eight months,” Bitty responds with a deep sigh. “Baby, I can’t wait until Friday.”_ _

__Jack hums and rubs circles under Bitty’s shirt with his thumb. “Me either.”_ _

__-_ _

__“You don’t have to do this, Parson. We can still stop this nonsense,” the man in the suit tries to reason with Kent and holds his hands out imploringly, voice that of an adult talking to a problematic child._ _

__Kent doesn’t even have to think before scoffing and rolling his eyes. “Not a chance.”_ _

__“Be reasonable, Kenny.”_ _

__Kent leans over and signs by the red flag. “Fuck you.”_ _

__-_ _

__“You did _what?”_ Nursey says in a voice that is about two octaves above his usual timbre. “Dex, I can’t do that.”_ _

__“It’s just babysitting,” Dex says, leaning against the fridge in their tiny apartment and rolling his eyes. “It’s Therese. You love Therese!”_ _

__He tries to reason with his boyfriend, but Nursey’s eyes have that wild look in them-not dissimilar to the look he gets midway through missing a step that will cause him to fall down the stairs. “You can do this, it’s not hard.”_ _

__Nursey sighs and runs a hand through his curls, doing nothing more than frizzing them up even further. “Yes, I know, but babysitting is…I like babies! You know I do. But like, only in theory?”_ _

__And god, he looks so nervous and Dex loves him so much. He loves him in a way that has to be pouring off of him in waves and _how did their friends not know?_ How do people not immediately start laughing at him upon metting because Dex is so hopelessly, stupidly in love with his boyfriend?_ _

__Dex pushes himself off of the fridge and walks over to join his boyfriend on the couch. He wraps an arm around Nursey’s shoulders and buries his nose in his curls. It smells familiar: cinnamon and something bright and citrusy and _Nursey._ “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. Or I can just do it alone.”_ _

__Nursey sighs and tangles his fingers with Dex’s. He tilts his head up to brush his lips across Will’s. “No, I can do it. But I’m not changing any diapers.”_ _

__Dex tilts his head back and laughs and it makes Nursey’s breath catch in his throat, the way Will laughing _always_ makes him feel like there’s not enough oxygen in the room. He sighs because he’s so in love, he would probably give up writing today if Dex asks._ _

__But he would do it because he knows that Dex would never ask. It doesn’t make sense, he knows._ _

__“Fine. I’ll change the diapers.”_ _

__-_ _

__“Jack! You’re early! I haven’t even put the croissants in yet!” Bitty giggles as Jack swoops him up in his arms, spinning Bitty around in a way that makes him feel like he could float to the ceiling like he’s had one too many fizzy lifting drinks._ _

__Jack sets Bitty down and kisses him on the cheek. “Mon cheri. I was wondering if I could take Therese on my run with me?”_ _

__Bitty can’t help the way his mouth falls open. For one, it’s six in the morning. For another… “And how do you intend on doing that? In the papoose?”_ _

__Jack laughs and shakes his head. “No, I bought one of those running strollers. I was out with Guy shopping for his next kid, and I saw it and just…had to have it.”_ _

__Bitty swallows thickly and grins at Jack. Buying a stroller, showing up to take Therese on his morning run with him…it’s all so much. Jack’s stepped right into the role of Therese’s other father and it’s all so much for Bitty to take in. But in the best possible way. “Make sure to bundle her up!”_ _

__Jack grins back at him and dips down to kiss Bitty deeply. It feels almost picture perfect: the way Bitty is dipped back and kissed within an inch of his life by a man who wants to take his daughter on an afternoon run. And then that man scoops Bitty’s daughter out of her crib and lifts her in the air high above his head, cooing at her like she’s the most amazing thing in his life._ _

__Bitty smiles and his fingers itch to take a picture of it, to capture this moment. This is what he wanted, what he thought he would never get when Trevor walked out._ _

__This is what Bitty wants. Bitty can have this. Jack’s not going anywhere. He has to repeat it to himself, to make himself believe it even a little bit._ _

__“Alright, we’ll be back in half an hour.” Jack stoops down and pecks Bitty on the cheek before scooping up the diaper bag and heading out of the kitchen._ _

___He can have this._ _ _

__-_ _

__

__What Bitty is expecting on a Wednesday afternoon is a few straggling customers looking for a post-work treat. What he’s not expecting is all six-feet-four-inches of Alexei Mashkov to come lumbering in. Bitty’s only met the defensive player one time, and that was only brief, but he smiles nonetheless._ _

__“Oh my God,” Ransom says almost reverently from where he’s poring over his textbooks, a pen behind his ear. “Is that Alexei Mashkov? I’m gonna nut.”_ _

__Bitty cringes and covers Therese’s ear where she’s bouncing on his hip. “You are absolutely ridiculous.” He turns to Tater and amps up his grin. “Mr. Mashkov! How nice of you to drop by, Jack didn’t tell me you even knew where my little place was!”_ _

__“Jack does not know that I am here,” Alexei says with a smile. “And please, you can be calling me Tater. Part of Jack’s team, part of my team.”_ _

__Bitty flushes and ducks his head, burying his nose in Therese’s ginger curls. Something in his stomach twists, but Bitty passes it off as being pleased at the compliment. “Can I get you something? I’ve got a lemon cake just out of the oven, it’s still warm!”_ _

__Tater looks tempted, but then draws back. As much as Bitty doesn’t know him well, it seems highly out of character. “Can I speak to you? In private?”_ _

__Bitty frowns but nods regardless. As strange as his behavior seems, Tater is a good friend of Jack’s, and thus is someone Bitty can and should trust and welcome with open arms. He’s in a serious relationship. A serious adult relationship._ _

__After only two weeks. Bitty shakes his head and pushes that thought away. He _loves_ Jack. Even if the thought of saying those words makes him feel like he’s just licked a battery, he loves him._ _

__“Sure, come back into the kitchen. I’ve got some dough that needs my attention anyways.”_ _

__Tater is a man who looks out of place almost everywhere but the rink, but nowhere has ever looked more like he doesn’t belong than in the kitchen of Bitty’s tiny Providence bakery. He leans against the counter and folds his arms across his chest, a frown painted across his face. “I’m need to talk to you, little Bitty.”_ _

__Bitty nods and hums as he sets Therese down into the crib he keeps in the kitchen, wondering what the problem could possibly be. “Talk away.” He pulls the large bowl of dough out of one of the proofing drawers and punches it down, not taking his eyes off of the dough._ _

__“Jack thinks I am cheating.”_ _

__Bitty pauses in his kneading. “Excuse me? Are you and Jack-“_ _

__“No! No, I am with Kenny. Kent Parson.”_ _

__This gets Bitty to look up in surprise. “Excuse me?”_ _

__Tater nods enthusiastically. “Kenny and I, we have been together for almost five years. Jack not telling you this?”_ _

__Bitty works his jaw for a few seconds before shaking his head. “No, no, he didn’t tell me. I think he probably didn’t want to…out you? Wow, you and Kent Parson? Five years? That’s a lot. And Jack thinks you’re cheating?”_ _

__Tater nods, and picks up a cookie from a tray. “May I?”_ _

__Bitty nods and waves his hand, “Go ahead. It’s a new white chocolate cranberry recipe I’m experimenting with for the holidays.”_ _

__Tater takes a bite and speaks around a full mouth, “Is good! Now, Jack is thinking I’m cheat on Kenny because I’m talk on phone a lot, and not tell him about it.”_ _

__“Oh? Is there a reason why?” Bitty hasn’t been involved in any real drama that wasn’t centered around himself since college, and he’s almost thirsty for it right now._ _

__Tater nods. “Yes, there is very important reason. But I cannot tell Zimmboni. Not until Friday night. Not until finished.”_ _

__Bitty frowns at not getting the details. “Okay. Why do you need to talk to me about this, then?”_ _

__“I need you to assure him that I am not cheating. Kenny and I have tried and he’s not listen to us. You must tell him he needs trust us.”_ _

__“Okay, I can do that. As strange as it is, I can do that.”_ _

__Tater pauses and takes another bite of the cookie. “And…you must be there for him, when happens, yes? Is good thing, but may make him upset.”_ _

__-_ _

__“Oh my god, look at this. ‘Jack Zimmermann seen out and about with mystery baby. When asked for comment, he told our reporter that it’s his boyfriend’s! Looks like those rumors about him and actor Charlie Rhodes three years ago weren’t rumors after all...’” George reads from her phone, snorting into her hand. “Oh my god, I can’t believe they’re pulling up Charlie Rhodes again. They went on _one date.”__ _

__Camilla snorts and shakes her head. She rolls her eyes as she wraps Poots’ ankle with an ace bandage. The defenseman winces as she twists it slightly to get a better angle. “Just hold on for a second, Trev. It’ll only hurt for a moment more.”_ _

__“That’s fine,” Poots says through gritted teeth. He frowns and lets her manhandle his ankle. “How long should I stay off of it?”_ _

__Camilla frowns and bites her lip. “You should be good to be on the ice for Friday’s game, and the practice before it. Until then, I’m sure the Falcs will do without you at practice.”_ _

__George looks up and raises an eyebrow. “But that doesn’t mean you’re exempt. We still expect you to show up.”_ _

__Poots groans and shakes his head. “Fine. But someone tell Fitzy he’d better bring me some of that pasta salad he makes, since he’s partly responsible for this.”_ _

__George laughs and nods at her phone. “Don’t worry, can do.”_ _

__“Do you really have that much control over the rookies?” Camilla asks, strolling over to George and hopping up beside her on the bed and knocking her shoulder into George’s. “That’s kind of impressive.”_ _

__George feels her face flush and she knocks back. “I have my ways.”_ _

__It would be a lie if George said she was spending far more time than usual in the trainer’s room. She’s spending far too much time flirting with the new trainer who’s nine years younger than her and too pretty and charming to be fair. It’s becoming a problem._ _

__Camilla rakes her hand back through her hair and smirks at George in a way that has to be practiced because it’s so effective at crushing her. “Do you want to get dinner tonight?”_ _

__Camilla punctuates the sentence by resting her hand on George’s leg, and suddenly it feels like she’s back in high school getting her first kiss again. She can feel herself got hot and cold all over and every part of her wants to say yes._ _

__“I shouldn’t.”_ _

__-_ _

__Derrick Stephens takes a huge chance when he hires 25-year-old Georgia Martin as his new Assistant GM. The Falconers are a brand new expansion, just granted in 2008, and she’s one of the brightest, most promising young graduates out there. Hiring someone so inexperienced is something he’s been warned about, and every bit of business knowledge screams against it._ _

__But Georgia Martin has what it takes, and Derrick knows it. The Falconers need to be a team of risk takers, and she’ll be the first step._ _

__Nine years later, when Derrick is ready to step down and finally retire, Georgia-who has demanded he call her George-has done amazing things for the franchise. She’s worked endlessly to make the Falconers a progressive team-one for the new age. She’s strong. She’s professional. And she’s exactly who everyone has got their eye on to take the reigns as the new General Manager._ _

__-_ _

__Jack is excited, to say the least. Feels like crawling out of his skin, to say the most. Bitty’s coming to his place. They’ve never spent any time together outside of Bitty’s world, and it makes Jack unspeakably anxious._ _

__He’s sure that Bitty will think his two-floor condo for one person is unnecessary. If Bitty ever found out about how many parties Jack goes to with the team, the price of his game day suit…_ _

__Eric Bittle is mature, grown past his age. He’s sensible and he’s a father and he clearly wants that level of maturity from Jack. And it’s not hard to give. Jack is 29 years old. He wants to settle down, and there’s no one he’d rather do that with more than Bitty._ _

__Looking around at his apartment, Jack can’t help but wonder if Bitty will question that. His sleek apartment with white and stainless steel and glass everywhere is nothing like the homey environment of Bitty’s place._ _

__“Oh Jack, this is beautiful,”_ _

__Then again, Jack has been known to be wrong every now and again. And if the way Bitty’s is stroking the countertop almost sensually is anything to go by, he most definitely is wrong. . Bitty himself looks amazing, in a pair of jeans that are tight in all the right places and a loose t-shirt that keeps slipping down to reveal his shoulder. Even his bare feet in Jack’s home are unspeakably sexy at this moment. “You like my kitchen that much, eh?” Jack smirks and watches as Bitty coos at his oven_ _

__Bitty clasps a hand over his heart and turns to Jack. “Oh it’s lovely! This whole place is so modern and-and _sexy.”_ A faint flush rises on his cheeks as he says the last word, looking down and then back up at Jack with heat in his eyes that strikes Jack right to his core. “I’m glad we could find time to be alone tonight.”_ _

__It’s hot in a way that doesn’t make sense, but has Jack sweating under his collar nonetheless. “Me too.” Bitty strolls over and Jack wraps his arms around him, feeling the compact muscles there, the way Bitty seems to just melt into Jack. It’s comforting and sexy and Jack _wants,_ so he takes. He leans down and kisses Bitty until it feels like he can’t breathe. He walks them both so that Bitty’s back is against the counter and lifts to place his much smaller boyfriend on the surface._ _

__Bitty laughs and runs his hands through Jack’s hair, finally above him for once, and kisses him again, this time dirtier and hungrier and _more._ Jack thinks he could get lost kissing Bitty, lost in the way that makes him hope he never finds his way out._ _

__Jack’s phone buzzes. He ignores it and goes back to kissing Bitty. He’s drunk off of it; addicted to the feel of soft plump lips against his, slightly chapped in the best way._ _

__It buzzes again. Jack pauses for only a second before sliding his hands up and under Bitty’s shirt to remove it. He’s beautiful and leanly muscled and _Crisse,_ how did Jack go six months without realizing that this was all he wanted?_ _

__It buzzes a third time. Bitty sighs and leans back on his hands. “Just look at it, pumpkin. It seems important.” He doesn’t look upset, per se, but he’s definitely not happy about it. The annoyance seems to be directed at the phone rather than Jack himself, though, which is a good thing._ _

__**_ACES CAPTAIN KENT PARSON TRADED TO PROVIDENCE FALCONERS IN SHOCKING MOVE_ ** _ _

__Jack nearly drops his phone. “What the _fuck?”__ _

__Bitty frowns and leans forward to peer at Jack’s phone. “What is it-oh. This must be what Tater was talking about.”_ _

__“What Tater was talking about?” Jack raises an eyebrow and thumbs over to his other notifications. Two texts from a group chat with Tater and Kent. Which…is not particularly a group chat that Jack wants to be in._ _

__Bitty frowns even deeper and nods. “He stopped by the bakery the other day while you were on a run with Therese. Said he wanted to make sure I was there for you. Are you alright honey? We don’t have to do this tonight.”_ _

__Jack looks up at Bitty, utter surprise written across his face. “What? No! Kent is my friend, and he’s been struggling with his management a lot lately, this is a good thing. It’s just…a lot.” Jack runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep sigh. “And I wish they would have told me beforehand, but I’m fine. And god, Bitty, I want to do this tonight. I want you.”_ _

__Jack says the last part in a deep voice, feels it rumble out of his chest with how true it is and watches as the words make Bitty flush a pretty pink. Jack scoops Bitty off of the counter and holds him to his chest, walking them up the stairs and into the master bedroom of his stupidly lavish condo. He lays Bitty out on the comforter and watches as Bitty gathers the fabric between his fingers, hums pleasantly in a way that makes Jack want to jump out of his skin, to claim every bit of Bitty for his own. It’s…animal, almost. It’s far too much for Jack to hold back._ _

__Bitty, though, does not seem to have a single problem with the way Jack leans down to kiss Bitty’s neck, to bite a bruise there. “Oh lord, _Jack.”_ He scrambles to grab at the back of Jack’s shirt and arches up like some sort of work of art that Jack wants to consume for hours._ _

__He takes his own shirt off and smiles as Bitty sits up and runs his fingers over his pectorals, down to his abs, and finally to rest on the buckle of Jack’s belt. “Can I?”_ _

__Jack swallows and nods, hardly able to speak for how much Bitty turns him on as he undoes Jack’s belt and pushes at his pants with an urgency that betrays how much Bitty wants this too. It makes the whole thing even hotter for Jack. God, it kills him how much he _wants;_ how much Bitty is giving._ _

__-_ _

__Bitty pushes Jack’s pants off of his hips and groans at what he sees. He runs his hands over Jack’s thighs and scratches his nails through the hair there. “Oh, god. Baby, you’re so beautiful.”_ _

__His fingers brush over Jack’s straining cock and Jack can’t hold back the moan that rips out of him. “Fuck, Bits. You’re so…you’re so much.”_ _

__Bitty bites his lip and smiles up at Jack. “Oh?”_ _

__Jack leans down and captures Bitty’s lips in a kiss. “Lay back and I’ll show you.”_ _

__Bitty smirks and lays back willingly, props himself up on his elbows to smile at Jack. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and watches the way Jack’s pupils blow wide. “So show me.”_ _

__Jack kneels by the edge of the bed and goes for the button on Bitty’s jeans, pulls the zipper down painfully slowly. He leans up and presses a kiss to Bitty’s hipbone. “What do you want? Anything.”_ _

__Bitty hums for a moment and grins wickedly. “I want you to blow me while you open me up. Then I want to ride you.”_ _

__Jack’s mouth literally falls open and Bitty feels a surge of power and arousal at the way Jack looks like he’s been hit over the head. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”_ _

__“I should hope so, Baby.”_ _

__The chirping from Bitty stops when Jack’s got Bitty’s pants and briefs off, and is swallowing him down while his finger circles Bitty’s hole. Bitty gasps and bucks up when Jack presses his finger in to the second knuckle. “Oh god, Jack.”_ _

__Jack bobs his head and moans while he moves his finger around, pressing another finger in and moaning when Bitty clenches his fists in Jack’s hair. Bitty pulls his hair and urges Jack on, enjoys the stretch and burn when Jack pushes a third finger in._ _

__Stars erupt behind his eyes as Jack massages his prostate. “Oh, god, please Jack. I need…I need you.”_ _

__“Just give me a second, I-condom.”_ _

__“Articulate,” Bitty gasps as Jack pulls his fingers out to roll on a condom. “God, hurry up.”_ _

__Jack chuckles as he lubes up his cock and stands to climb on the bed. “I’m coming.”_ _

__“That’s the idea.” Bitty rolls over to kneel while Jack lays down. He swings a leg over Jack’s body, pausing to lean forward and rub his hands over Jack’s pecs. He tugs at Jack’s chest hair and smiles as he leans down to kiss him deeply, fucks Jack’s mouth with his tongue. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this. Ever since you walked into my bakery, I’ve just wanted to take you.”_ _

__“Well I’m here,” Jack gasps out, “take me.”_ _

__Bitty does as he’s told, grabs Jack’s cock, lines him up, and sits. It burns, feels like he might split open, but he’s so full and it’s so _good_ that he can hardly believe it. “Oh, _Jack.”__ _

__And then Jack thrusts up. And suddenly Bitty feels like he’s on fire, in the most delicious way. He rolls his hips and watches the way Jack’s eyes roll back in his head. It’s satisfying in every way imaginable._ _

__Jack is beautiful stretched out underneath Bitty. He grips at the bedsheets and arches his back up as Bitty rolls his hips slowly and pulls at his own nipples. Jack follows his movements with eyes that are only a small sliver of icy blue around deep black pupils that almost seem to reflect Bitty’s every move in their glassy surfaces._ _

__It doesn’t take long before Jack’s thrusting up erratically and Bitty’s grasping at his hair, brushing their lips together in a way that’s not so much kissing as it is breathing into each other’s mouths._ _

__“I’m so close,” Jack warns, lips brushing on every word. Bitty smiles, wraps one of his hands behind Jack’s head and reaches down between them to tug at his own cock. It’s almost too tight and rough, but it brings Bitty there in almost no time at all._ _

__Jack comes with a shout and Bitty follows not long after, collapsing against his chest._ _

__“That was amazing, Bits.”_ _

__“Perfect, baby.”_ _

__-_ _

__Dex is absolutely ruined. God, he might die from how much this moment is overwhelming him. He is so stupidly, crazily in love with the idiot that is Derek Malik Nurse. This isn’t news to him, of course, but Nursey is currently sprawled out on the carpet with a swiftly dozing Therese, reading Doctor Seuss to her._ _

__It’s a long way off for them, of course, but if seeing Nursey with a baby, actually being good with a baby, doesn’t do something to Dex…_ _

__“What are you staring at, Poindexter?”_ _

__-_ _

__“I love you, Bits,” Jack gasps as he collapses next to Bitty. He pulls the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the direction of the garbage can by his bed. He rests his head against Bitty’s chest and smiles to himself._ _

__Bitty lets out a satisfied sigh. “Lord, Baby. I think I might have to take a few days to recover from that.” He giggles and turns into Jack’s embrace._ _

__Jack is quite content to be held in the cradle of Bitty’s arms, bare skin to bare skin creating warmth that radiates through Jack straight to his core. He’s in love with Eric Bittle, in a way that eleven years ago, he might not have thought possible._ _

__Kent was…important to Jack. But not important enough for Jack to acknowledge him as such until it was too late. Jack thought that he might never be able to forgive himself for that, but then Kent found Tater and Jack found Bitty and they’re _happy.__ _

__An eighteen year old might never have imagined this for Jack: a child, a boyfriend, captain of a Stanley Cup winning team, every person around him making him a better person and player._ _

__Jack loves Eric Bittle, and he’s beginning to be absolutely happy with his life. So he lets Bitty wrap him in his arms, and finally, Jack falls asleep._ _

__

__Jack wakes up at half past nine to the smell of cinnamon coming from his rarely used kitchen, half of the appliances in which Jack did not own six months ago. He smiles to himself and buries his face in the pillow. He breathes deeply and takes in the sweet scent of Bitty._ _

__“Honey! You’re awake!” Bitty chirps brightly as he walks into the bedroom, carrying a tray stacked high with breakfast foods. “I wanted to surprise you.”_ _

__He looks almost bashful as he says it and Jack is forced into a smile that he couldn’t possibly hold back if he ever wanted to. He doesn’t want to. “You did.”_ _

__“I made French toast with strawberries and eggs on the side. It looks like someone went shopping before I showed up.”_ _

__Jack blushes and nods almost shyly. “I know how you get when you see a kitchen. I wanted to be prepared.”_ _

__Bitty puts the tray down on the bedside table and climbs over Jack to straddle him. He’s only wearing his briefs and one of Jack’s shirts and he kisses like he means it possibly more than he’s ever meant anything. Jack can’t help the happy laugh that escapes him and breaks the kiss though it’s not at all what he wants at this moment. “Keep up with that and our food will get cold.”_ _

__Bitty smiles and pecks Jack on the cheek again. “You’re right. Now come on, I know how many calories you need to eat per day to keep yourself functioning at NHL-caliber.” He loads a forkful of French toast with whipped cream and strawberries and holds it in front of Jack’s face._ _

__Jack takes the bite and groans at the taste. And well, embellishment might be discouraged on the ice, but in bed it only serves to help him in turning Bitty a delightful red color. “Delicious.”_ _

__Bitty laughs delightfully and shakes his head. “Good lord, Mr. Zimmermann. You seem intent upon killing me.”_ _

__“Mm, no,” Jack says as he wraps his arms around Bitty’s waist and pulls him close, “don’t wanna kill you. Then I couldn’t do this.” He punctuates that sentence by sucking on Bitty’s collar bone and eliciting a soft moan and a _Jack.__ _

__“I made food.”_ _

__“I’m not hungry.”_ _

__Bitty smiles at Jack and rolls them over so that Jack is pinning him down to the bed, beautiful in the morning sun with his hair splayed out against Jack’s sheets and a flush of arousal turning his cheeks and chest a lovely pink._ _

__Bitty comes not long after with his hands tangled in Jack’s hair, thrusting shallowly up into his mouth. Jack pulls off with a smirk and wipes at his mouth. “See? So much better than breakfast.”_ _

__Bitty rolls his eyes and sits up, still looking a bit dazed. “You say that like I’m not still hungry. But I will admit, that was nice. Come on, let’s go to breakfast before I have to get back home.”_ _

__“Sure, lemme just feed Lapin first,” Jack says as he rolls out of bed and scratches his ass in a way that Bitty should not find charming._ _

__“I’m sorry, feed _who?”__ _

__-_ _

__“Good morning, sunshine.”_ _

__Georgia wakes up to blonde hair in her face and a sweet voice sing-songing her wakeup call. She squints her eyes open and can’t help but smile at Camilla, who’s propped up on her elbows over her. “Good morning.”_ _

__“Look, I know that you said that you shouldn’t do this, but please don’t tell me you regret last night,” Camilla says and bites her lip nervously._ _

__George’s heart clenches and she reaches up to brush the hair out of Camilla’s face. “Regret? No, never. But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried, Cami. You’re so young and I’m up for GM and…I just don’t want to look unprofessional.”_ _

__Camilla flops over to lay next to her and sighs up at the ceiling. She does tangle her fingers with George’s though, which is a good sign. “I understand. And I’ll hide if you want to. Just don’t cast me aside for some little worries. We’ve only known each other for a week but…I care about you, G. A lot. And I…want this to be something.”_ _

__And damn, if George can’t stop the fluttering in her chest….she’s got a beautiful woman in her bed who wants to be with her, who’s willing to wait to be with her. It’s so much. It’s been nearly seven years since George even remotely felt like trying to be with someone. And now she’s got this._ _

__“You’re willing to do that?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. But for now, breakfast?”_ _

__-_ _

__“You bought a rabbit.”_ _

__“Adopted. I went to the animal shelter to look for a dog and this li’l gal was just sitting there. Apparently the family who adopted her only really wanted her to take pictures with and I just couldn’t say no. Look at that face,” Jack says with a dopey smile on his face as he looks at the little chestnut colored bunny nibbling on some lettuce. “Look at her.”_ _

__Bitty has to keep himself from gaping at Jack and the way his expression is so _soft_ at the little creature. It’s enough to bowl him over completely “Oh, Jack. She’s adorable. Do you think she’ll get along with Peaches?”_ _

__“I surely hope so. Maybe we can introduce them soon?”_ _

__Bitty can’t help the frown that flits over his features and he folds his arms across his chest. He’s not entirely sure about it, not certain as to why the thought of introducing their pets is causing him to shut down, but he can’t help it, won’t deny his own feelings. “I-Jack, you know that I…care about you a whole lot, right?”_ _

__Jack smiles softly and brushes a strand of hair away from Bitty’s face. “I do. And I love you, Bits.”_ _

__“Then can we wait on the whole introducing our pets thing? I know it’s not really a big deal...but it feels like one.”_ _

__

__Jack frowns and nods. _Too fast,_ his brain screams at him, _you’re doing this all wrong._ “Yeah, that’s fine. How about we head over to the bakery?”_ _

__-_ _

__Dex knows the look on Bitty’s face when he walks into the bakery. He immediately takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Nursey._ _

___have to cancel lunch. bitty’s thinking about assface again._ _ _

__**ok ill bring t by to say hi. always cheers the lil guy up. tho i am gunna sideeye jlz for making him sad** _ _

__

___u kno it’s not jacks fault probs_ _ _

__

__**still.** _ _

__Dex frowns at the text and goes back to rearranging the cupcakes in the display with renewed (mostly fake) zest. He smiles at Bitty and holds one of the carrot cake-Dex’s personal recipe-cakes out. “Hey, Bits! Looking for something sweet?”_ _

__They’ve been through this before. Dex just has to act _normal.__ _

__Bitty smiles tightly at Dex and sits himself on one of the stools. Jack sits beside him, hardly touching him at all, like he’s afraid that Bitty might be just a touch too fragile at the moment. Dex can’t help but think maybe he’s right, just this once._ _

__“No, thanks, Will. But thank you so much for offering. Would you mind watching the store for the rest of the day? I’m just feeling a bit off.”_ _

__Dex nods, not wanting to give away that that’s been his plan the whole time, and puts the cupcake back in the case. “Of course. Nursey is going to bring Therese by in a few if you want to see her.”_ _

__“Yes, of course. Can I get a cup of coffee?”_ _

__“Vanilla latte?”_ _

__“No, just a bit of sugar.”_ _

__“You got it boss,” Dex says as he pours the coffee and sets the sugar in front of Bitty, “on the house.”_ _

__Bitty snorts and stirs his coffee idly, Jack’s arm comes to rest around his shoulders gently, and Bitty leans into it. Jack seems to relax at that, if only by a hair. He doesn’t know what’s going on, Dex can tell, but he doesn’t seem to care about that. He only cares about making sure Bitty feels okay._ _

__It’s sweet and Dex thinks that it might be what Bitty needs._ _

__The bell above the door tingles and Dex looks over expectantly. Bitty just needs to see Therese and then go home to sleep and recenter himself. Instead, in walks a beautiful woman that he’s fairly certain works for the Falcs accompanied by none other than “Camilla Collins?”_ _

__Camilla smiles and waves brightly. “William Poindexter!”_ _

__“What are you doing here?”_ _

__Camilla laughs and leans on the counter. “Well, I work for the Falconers now as an athletic trainer, and I’m just touring Providence with my good friend Georgia.”_ _

__Bitty even manages a genuine smile and turns on his stool toward Camilla. “Well if it isn’t Miss Collins herself! Still playing tennis?”_ _

__“Not formally, but I try to get a game in whenever I can.”_ _

__“Tennis?” Jack asks, suddenly invested in something more than staring at Bitty with plain concern across his face._ _

__Bitty nods at him with a small smile on his face. “Cami was the captain of the women’s team at Samwell. She also was the sweetheart who helped me with my concussion recovery when I was a freshman.”_ _

__“Well, she just seems to be good for everyone, doesn’t she?” Jack smiles and claps George on the shoulder with a knowing smile. He turns back to Bitty and squeezes his fingers._ _

__Nursey comes through at that moment and immediately moves to kiss Dex, Therese between them in the baby sling. “Everyone’s here, huh?”_ _

__“Yeah, and look, it’s Camilla Collins.” Dex hooks a finger under Nursey’s chin and turns him to look at Camilla and then back at him. “Thanks for bringing Therese over. You always know what to do.”_ _

__Nursey tilts his head and smiles softly. “You’re in a weird mood today. Everything okay?”_ _

__“Yeah, I just think we need to talk later.” Dex laughs softly at the way Nursey’s eyebrows knit together. “Don’t worry your silly romantic head. It’s nothing bad.”_ _

__And the love of Dex’s life nods and smiles at him, ruffles his hair, and goes to comfort one of their best friends. Dex has to keep an actual dreamy sigh from escaping, which is really just a sign that this whole babysitting thing has knocked him a bit off balance. But he knows what he has to do._ _

__“Oh, my sweet baby girl! I missed you so much, darling! How are you?”_ _

__“Daddy!” Therese smacks her hands on Bitty’s cheeks and continues drooling all over herself. It’s actually adorable._ _

__Bitty smiles and holds Therese close to his chest, not even trying to hide the way he sniffs her head. “Oh my sweet girl.”_ _

__Jack smiles at Bitty and rubs his back before his phone pings and he looks at it with an expression that can only be described as disbelieving. “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later, Bits, alright?”_ _

__“Hm, that’s alright, sweetie. Therese and I are just going to go home anyways, I think.” He collects his bag and the sling from Nursey and leans up on his toes to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I’ll see you later. Call me if you need anything, ya hear?”_ _

__Dex watches as Jack bites his lip like he knows that it’s not him that needs something, but swallows and nods anyways. Dex approves, to say the least._ _

__Dex is going to have to talk to Jack about all of this, though._ _

__“Je t’aime.”_ _

__

__Dex frowns._ _

__“Oh, sweetheart,” Bitty responds, leaning in to kiss Jack again. “I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__They walk to the exit together and Dex watches them go separate directions. Yeah, he’s going to have to talk to Jack. He deserves at least this much._ _

__-_ _

__Bitty frowns at his phone as it buzzes with yet another text from Lardo. He munches on his cold pizza and picks it up, holding it up to Therese, who’s sitting in her high chair and entertaining herself with slapping her hands on the tray. “What do you think? Should I read it?”_ _

__Therese answers with a giggle and a little bit of drool. “Oh, you’re right. I should just read them. I’m sure it’s not even anything bad. She’s probably just checking in on me. But you know how I hate that.”_ _

__Therese attempts to take the phone out of Bitty’s hands. “No, sweetheart, no phone for you. At least not until you’re twelve.”_ _

__Therese responds to that by screwing up her face and forcing fat tears out of her eyes. “Daddy!” She screams and beats her fists against the tray again._ _

__“Okay, pumpkin, it’s time for someone to get a little bit of a nap, isn’t it?” He scoops her up out of the chair and bounces her gently as he walks them both down the hall to the bedroom. Putting her in the crib isn’t nearly as hard when it’s just for her nap, but he knows that come nighttime, he’s going to struggle with not having her sleep in the same bed as him, and will probably give in._ _

__It’s a process for the both of them. Peaches comes into the room not long after Bitty has Therese quieted down and laid in the crib. She walks herself in two tight circles before flopping herself down on her mat. She looks up at Bitty with big brown eyes as if to say ‘go tell Lardo you’re fine.’_ _

__“Well isn’t everyone on my case today,” Bitty grumbles but turns on his heel and walks out of the bedroom, closing the door save for a tiny crack so that he’ll be able to hear it if Therese wakes up._ _

__He’s just about to check his phone when he finds Lardo herself coming in the front door. Well, there’s no need to check now, is there?_ _

__“You’ve been ignoring your phone.”_ _

__“I was busy. Father-daughter bonding time and all that.”_ _

__“Dex texted. Said you looked like you got broken up with all over again. And Jack texted and told me that he introduced you to his rabbit and you clammed up.” Lardo hangs her coat on the hook by the door and shakes her hair out after removing her beanie. Snow is close, Bitty can feel it in the air every time he goes outside. “Are you doing alright?”_ _

__Bitty frowns and crosses his arms. “I’m fine. I was just tired, is all. Jack and I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” he tacks on with a grin and a wink._ _

__Lardo, however, cannot be fooled. “You’re trying to change the subject.”_ _

__“Oh, poo. Well, we’ll see if you ever get any more details about my sex life. But to answer, yes. I’m fine.”_ _

__Lardo sits on the couch and pats the seat next to her. “Really? Because this isn’t the first time recently I’ve noticed something off about you, especially concerning Jack. You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your best friend.”_ _

__Fuck. If Lardo Duan, the least emotional person in the world, is pulling the ‘best friends’ card, there’s no way Bitty’s going to get out of this. He flops on the couch next to her and rubs a hand over his face. “I can’t tell him, Lards.”_ _

__“Look, he already knows, you just have to make him realize that,” Lardo responds easily. “What happened to you wasn’t easy. You never really let yourself deal with it before, and it’s affecting you and Jack now. So yeah, you two need to talk about it.”_ _

__

__“What if I can never say it?” Bitty whispers hoarsely._ _

__

__Lardo shakes her head and wraps an arm around Bitty’s shoulders. “Look, just because you can’t say something now, just because you’re not able to, doesn’t mean you never will. You need time to grow and get your courage back. Talk to Jack, tell him that.”_ _

__

__“Why do you have to be so smart?”  
-_ _

__Jack would say that he can hardly believe his eyes except that this is exactly what he should have expected when his phone buzzed with the news last night. “Oh course you’re already in town.”_ _

__Kent grins and shakes his head with that same boyish grace and charm that he’s had for as long as Jack has known him. This time, however, it’s accompanied by the veritable love of Kent’s life laughing and slinging an arm around his shoulder. “Oh, Zimmboni, do not be mad at my little kitten. He’s only trying to surprise you. Is good!”_ _

__Jack rolls his eyes and levels Kent with a glare. “Oh really, is that all?”_ _

__Kent laughs and shakes his head at Jack. “Please, you know that I couldn’t have told you before I did. Legality is a messy thing, you know.”_ _

__“You didn’t tell me at all! That’s the problem, Kent. You could have told me at least before ESPN.”_ _

__Kent shrugs and smiles. He leans forward to snag his beer off the table and take a sip. “Well, now you know. Think I’ll score an A on my jersey?”_ _

__Of course he’s angling for it already. Jack laughs in spite of himself and takes a deep pull of his own drink. “Who knows. There’s talk of Marty retiring at the end of the year, and that’ll take an A with him. Might be a bit cliché though, don’t you think? Having a couple as my alternates?”_ _

__Kent snorts and Jack feels a bit of personal pride at having his joke land. “Cliché, sure. Because the two first openly gay players in the nhl having leadership positions would be cliché.”_ _

__“You’re not the first. At least, you’re not going to be when you come out,” Jack says with a raised eyebrow. “I’m already out.”_ _

__“Yes, but you didn’t do it with any pomp or circumstance. We’re going to do it the way it’s meant to be done: big press conference and an article in Out. And of course shaming the Aces for never letting me come out.”_ _

__Jack sighs and puts his head in his hands. “Kent...this is just...fuck! Why are you here?”_ _

__

__Kent frowns at Jack and narrows his eyes. “To come out. I already told you that. The Aces weren’t supportive, so I asked to be traded or I’d cause trouble.”_ _

__

__“You-” Jack cuts himself off and shakes his head. The easy banter of a moment ago gone with the wind. “Kent, I have a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend...at least I think so. You coming out is only going to up the stress of that.”_ _

__

__Kent stares at him, openly shocked. His face hardens, though, and he stares Jack down. “Don’t you dare fucking tell me not to come out. This is _happening_ Jack. Don’t blame me for your fucking failures in love.”_ _

__

__“Kent! This isn’t a failure it’s just hard. We’re not closeted, but god, you don’t have to make things harder for us!”_ _

__

__“I think you should go. Talk to your boyfriend. This has nothing to do with me.” Kent stands and spits out with what sounds like pity._ _

__

__-_ _

__“He doesn’t trust me.”_ _

__

__Lardo actually rolls her eyes in perfect tandem with Dex’s sigh. She puts her coffee cup down and shakes her head. “This isn’t really about you, Zimmermann.”_ _

__

__“Bitty was ruined when Trevor left,” Dex explains. His voice sounds tight, like remembering those days is physically painful for him. “He didn’t get out of bed for two days. Trusting people after that...it’s hard for him. Nearly impossible, really.”_ _

__

__“Oh,” Jack says dumbly. He masks his speechlessness with taking a long drink from his too-hot drink. Of course he hasn’t been paying enough attention to what Bitty’s been needing._ _

__

__Lardo sighs and pats Jack on the shoulder consolingly. “Look, romance sucks. And when you’re with someone who was hurt as much as Bitty was...it’s even harder. You just have to talk about this shit.”_ _

__Jack’s heart is pounding. Something he’s doing is making Bitty unhappy? Bitty doesn’t feel like he can trust him. Jack has to fix this. He _has_ to. “What should I say to him?”_ _

__“Say that you know. You want to help,” Dex answers easily, “and for the love of god, don’t say that you’re upset that he couldn’t tell you himself. Making people upset is the whole reason he hides this part of himself. He has a serious problem with not wanting to let people down.”_ _

__Jack nods. That he understands. “Thank you for telling me all of this.”_ _

__“Thank Bitty,” Dex says without missing a beat. “He told us to tell you. And please, take care of him. Sometimes he forgets that he needs some looking after too.”_ _

__-_ _

__Derek knows he’s got no reason to be nervous, but that doesn’t mean his heart doesn’t rabbit in his chest a little as he toes off his shoes at the door and hears Dex’s “Hey, come into the kitchen? We need to chat.”_ _

__Derek soothes his nerves by wrapping his arms around Dex’s waist and tucking his face in the junction between Dex’s shoulder and neck. “What’s up, Babe?”_ _

__Dex sighs and puts his whisk down. It’s Thursday, which means he’s making pancakes for their weekly breakfast-for-dinner night; a tradition they started in college. “So, we’ve been together for like three years now.”_ _

__“Two and eight months, but go on,” Derek supplies solely to see Dex roll his eyes._ _

__“Two years and eight months. And you are…I love you so much. You’re the most important thing in my life and I can’t imagine a single day without you.” Dex twists his fingers in the hem of his shirt before shoving his hand in his pocket._ _

__Derek feels his eyes go wide. “Oh my god, you’re proposing.”_ _

__“What? Nursey I’m not proposing.” Dex puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders and levels him with a look that says _what are you thinking?_ “We’re in our kitchen and my shirt has no fewer than five holes in it. I’m not proposing.”_ _

__“Thank fuck.”_ _

__“At least not yet?” Dex adds with the same frown he gets when he’s working on a particularly tricky piece of code. “I mean, we need to talk about it. Like…fuck, this is so _weird.”__ _

__“You want to marry me,” Derek says dumbly, a grin spreading across his face._ _

__Dex looks at him like he’s got two heads. “Uh…yeah? I hadn’t really thought about it until last night, but seeing you all domestic and shit with Therese made me realize that I really want to marry you so god damned badly,” Dex says all in one breath. His hands have gone back to twisting in the hem of his shirt and he’s staring at a spot on the wall behind Nursey. “But we need to talk about it first, figure out our goals with this relationship.”_ _

__Nursey needs about fifteen moments to catch his breath. “And if I don’t want to get married?” He’s pretty sure he does want to marry Dex, but he needs to know he’s got options other than marriage and losing the love of his life._ _

__“Then we won’t. It’ll hurt, but what I want is to be with you.”_ _

__Derek breaks into a smile and cups Dex’s face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “Fuck everything else?”_ _

__Dex sighs and smiles, brings his hands up to cover Derek’s. _everything else. You _are_ everything.”__ _

___Dex leans in then to kiss Derek softly and it’s honestly unfair how Dex gets to be this complete package of contradictions in a way that makes Nursey absolutely weak at the knees. No one man should be able to be gruff and grumpy and soft and caring all at once. “Fuck, you’re going to kill me, William Poindexter.”_ _ _

___“Come on, Nurse, man up,” Dex chirps gently, a smile on his face._ _ _

___Nursey raises an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I was man enough for you last night,” he fires back without a second thought._ _ _

___Dex laughs for a moment before settling back into that incredibly soft expression that makes Nursey want to run away to Vegas with him _right fucking now_ if it means he’ll see it again._ _ _

___“So, what do you think?”_ _ _

___Reality, again. This is real. Dex wants to get married someday. “I…I don’t know. I know that I want to be with you forever, but marriage? It’s scary. Can I have some time?”_ _ _

___Dex smirks and rolls his eyes. “Obviously. That’s the point of discussing it and not just proposing, man.”_ _ _

____“Man?_ You’re practically proposing and calling me _man?”__ _ _

___“I thought you wanted me to acknowledge your masculinity.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Kent Parson isn’t a baby person. He’s really not the kind of guy who turns to mush over a kid, but Chowder had insisted that Kent _has_ to meet Therese and try some of Bitty’s pie, and Kent’s trying to get to know his teammates. He’d played well with them on Thursday in Columbus, but there’s that spark of teamwork missing._ _ _

___So he’s going to meet the baby. He’s going to eat pie. Most importantly, though, he’s going to meet Zimms’ boyfriend. Kent practically giggles with glee at the thought. Sure, he was in love with Jack for a good three years, but he’s almost completely over that now, he’s with Tater, and Jack Laurent Zimmermann is in love with someone who Kent has not met yet._ _ _

___Honestly, how is he supposed to make his best friend’s life hell if he doesn’t know his boyfriend? Kent is disappointed in himself for not having met the guy yet._ _ _

___Zimms himself was going to come on this little outing, but he got caught up talking to Georgia and her posse. He says he’ll be along later, but Kent thinks this only makes the whole experience better. He needs a chance to really get to know this guy in order to properly embarrass Jack._ _ _

___It’s important._ _ _

___“Tater! Chowder! You’re here!” Bitty comes around the counter as soon as they enter and _fuck_ he’s adorable. Zimms did good on this one. “And you brought Kent! Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard all about you.”_ _ _

___“I would say ‘only good things I hope,’ but with your sources, I’m sure it’s not,” Kent jokes and shoves his hands in his pockets. Bitty is currently in the middle of patting Chowder’s face and cooing over whatever he finds there._ _ _

___Yeah, this is a lot different from Las Vegas. His team wasn’t bad-it was mostly management-but they were distinctly more bro-y than this. “So you’re dating Zimms?”_ _ _

___Bitty blushes and nods. “Yeah, Jack and I are together. I’m his…boyfriend. Which, oh golly, it’s just been such a whirlwind.”_ _ _

____Oh golly?_ Oh yeah, Kent’s going to chirp the shit out of Zimms for this. “Yeah, he’s a cool guy. I heard you have a kid?”_ _ _

___Bitty grins and bustles over to pick up a baby out of her highchair. “Oh yes, this is princess Therese. She’s sort of our mascot around here. Wanna hold her?”_ _ _

___“Yes, he want to hold her!” Tater booms._ _ _

___“Oh, babes, I don’t know.”_ _ _

___“Oh, you have to hold her!” Chowder enthuses, literally bouncing on his toes. Kent nods, because how much could it hurt to just hold the little tyke. He’ll probably be able to pass her off easily, judging by the way Tater and Chowder are both staring at her with unbridled affection._ _ _

___Bitty settles Therese into Kent’s arms, adjusting his hold on her to be more proper, so that he’s cradling her against his chest. Therese grins and reaches up to grab Kent’s nose, cooing all the while._ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

___Kent has never made silly faces at babies before. He’s always been cool and collected while his friends and families make idiots out of themselves in front of infants. He has never been the type to say something stupid like “Hello little princess! Oh you got my nose!”_ _ _

___Wait. _Did he actually just say that?__ _ _

___Tater, at least, has the courtesy to look genuinely shocked at Kent’s reaction to the perfect baby girl in Kent’s arms. He knows just as well as anyone that Kent is not a baby person._ _ _

___But Kent can’t help it. Therese is so perfect, and she’s staring up at Kent and trying to eat her fist and he thinks his heart might burst because this baby has to be the cutest baby in existence. There has to be some part of her that isn’t human because she’s too cute, too precious. Oh god, he doesn’t think he can ever let go of her._ _ _

___Kent Parson is not a baby person, but Therese Bittle might be the most important baby in the world._ _ _

___“You want me to take, Kenny? I know you are not big fan of babies.” Tater puts a hand on Kent’s arm and smiles down at him gently._ _ _

___Kent shakes his head. “Tater, just look at her. She’s so perfect. Who knew babies could be so perfect?”_ _ _

___“I think everyone knew that,” Bitty supplies with a small smile, “but it’s nice to see you’re just as charmed with T as everyone else seems to be.”_ _ _

___“Oh, I’m gunna be the best uncle,” Kent says on a sigh._ _ _

___Bitty furrows his eyebrows at that and swats Kent on the arm. “Now what is it with you people insisting upon being her uncles? I hardly know you!”_ _ _

___Kent shakes a head and cradles Therese ever closer. “I don’t care. You will. I’m gunna be here all the time to see this little princess.” He looks up at Tater and gives him a small smile. “Tates, do you think our kids will be this perfect?”_ _ _

___A small expression of shock flits across Tater’s face before it settles back into peaceful happiness. “I think they will be more.”_ _ _

___ _

___Kent eventually gets Therese taken away from him by Chowder, and hardly has time to feel sad about it before Bitty is tugging at his sleeve and pulling him into the kitchen. “I know you and Jack are fighting, and it’s probably none of my business.”_ _ _

___ _

___Kent sighs and takes his hat off, runs his fingers through his hair. “No, it is your business. Jack’s just...stressed about my coming out article.”_ _ _

___ _

___“That’s going into print next week, isn’t it?” Bitty asks, fiddling with one of the strings of his apron. He’s nervous, Kent can tell._ _ _

___ _

___“Yeah. Is there something you wanted to ask me about?” Kent tries to train his face into something that looks more understanding and welcoming than his usual resting-bitch-face._ _ _

___ _

___“Why did you and Jack break up?” Bitty blurts out, like the words are burning his tongue as he says them. “Jack says you weren’t really _together_ but we both know that boy has the emotional intelligence of a sea sponge, and I know he meant a lot to you and I just...why?”_ _ _

___ _

___Kent groans and leans against the counter. He wants to sit on it, but he’s sure there’s some health code against it. “Look, Jack and I...we didn’t talk about things. At all. We just fucked and let problems build up until they were unsolvable. That’s why we broke up, because we didn’t talk to each other when something was bothering us.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty’s eyes go wide, like he’s terrified all of a sudden. Kent groans internally and takes pity on the kid that’s probably going to marry the boy who was the love of eighteen-year-old-Kent’s life._ _ _

___ _

___“Look, I know that something is up with you two. My advice? Just get it over with and tell him.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___ _

___Georgia Martin bursts through the door of her girlfriend’s apartment in a frenzy. Today is a great day. Today is a _great_ day. And she needs to kiss Camilla Collins right the fuck now. “Cami! Cami bear! Get out here!”_ _ _

___ _

___Camilla shuffles out of her bedroom wearing a pair of boxers and one of George’s old worn out olympic Team USA sweatshirts. “What? What is it babe? Why are you home at three in the afternoon?”_ _ _

___ _

___George crosses the room in three long strides and scoops Cami up in her arms, spins them both around. “I got the job. Starting next season, I am going to be the General Manager for the Providence Falconers.”_ _ _

___ _

___Cami screams and wraps her legs around George’s waist. “Oh my god! How did you find out?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Well, apparently I did so well with the Parson case, that they were afraid of another team trying to snatch me up, so they brought me in and had me sign for next season! We’re going to be working for the rest of the season on the transition!”_ _ _

___ _

___“This is everything you’ve ever wanted!”_ _ _

___ _

___George smiles and presses her against the wall to kiss her fiercely. “Well, that and you.” And she means it, god she means it. She has never wanted anyone or anything more than she wants this young girl she’s got up against the wall._ _ _

___ _

___“Oh shut up and just fuck me already.”_ _ _

___ _

___-_ _ _

___One problem of a long roadie is that Jack feels stale from airport air and sweaty buses. He feels like everything he owns is covered with a thin layer of grime. When he steps into Bitty’s apartment, he wants nothing more than a shower, but there Bitty is at the counter, frowning at a pie crust like it personally offended him._ _ _

___Another problem of a long roadie is that he hasn’t gotten the chance to have the conversation that they really need to have. “Bits, we need to talk.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty frowns at his pie crust and then at Jack. “Yeah, we do.”_ _ _

___ _

___-  
Shortly before her twenty-first birthday, Larissa Duan finds herself sitting in the waiting room of campus psychological services being stared at by a guy who she is pretty sure was in her AmHis class last semester. He has thick black rimmed glasses and the curly undercut of a douchey guy who thinks he’s god’s gift to writing. But not in a cool way like Nursey._ _ _

___She’s considering taking the polish out of her bag and fixing her nails when Bitty comes out, accompanied by a woman in a grey wrap sweater who’s got a hand resting on his upper back. He’s got his arms folded around himself and a frown. Lardo is struck with the need to fight whatever in the universe could have made him upset like that. “You alright, Bits?”_ _ _

___Bitty nods and looks at the woman, then the ground. “Yeah. Can we go get froyo?”_ _ _

___It’s only about twenty degrees outside, and Bitty will certainly bitch about the cold afterwards, but Lardo smiles and nods, grabs him gently by the elbow. “Of course. Let’s go.”_ _ _

___“I’ll see you next week, Eric,” the woman says as they make their way out._ _ _

___Once they’re sitting inside of YoFresh with two cups of pomegranate yogurt with dark chocolate chips, Lardo speaks up. “So…how’d it go? You obviously don’t have to tell me anything but if you want to, I’m here.”_ _ _

___“I have Major Depressive Disorder,” Bitty mumbles, tears slipping down his face. “Jane thinks I should talk to my doctor about selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors.” He pronounces the words like they’re unfamiliar to him, like they don’t fit in his mouth properly._ _ _

___Lardo just nods and continues eating her yogurt. “Okay. I know lots of people who take SSRIs if you want to talk to someone about your options without it being so clinical.”_ _ _

___Bitty wipes at his tears with his sleeve and Lardo pretends not to notice. She knows how much Bitty hates to be seen when he’s upset. “I just feel like a failure, Lardo.”_ _ _

___“Hey, that’s bullshit. You’re not a failure.”_ _ _

___“I can’t do _anything_ right. I can’t even be happy.” Bitty’s body starts shaking slightly and he digs into his yogurt with renewed gusto. He finishes a few mouthfuls before finally looking up at her. “Why am I so broken?”_ _ _

___And suddenly Lardo can’t handle it. She can’t keep pretending to be _chill_ when her best friend is breaking down in front of her. She scoots her chair around to be next to his. “Hey. _Hey._ You’re not broken, Bits. Don’t you ever say that again. Sometimes things just go wrong, but there are so many ways that you can fix that. You are one of the strongest, most energetic people I know. You just have this little thing holding you back. But if you let people help you, it doesn’t have to be so bad.”_ _ _

___“But-“_ _ _

___“Let us help, Bits.”_ _ _

___ _

___-  
Bitty braces himself for the inevitable pity and awkward back-patting that always comes when someone finds out about just how hard his breakup was. He can normally handle it fairly well, but coming from Jack? Well, that’s just going to suck, isn’t it?_ _ _

___ _

___Jack walks them both into the bedroom and sits beside Bitty on the bed. Well, at least it’ll be comfortable._ _ _

___“I think I’ve been messing up a bit.”_ _ _

___Bitty looks up at Jack in shock. That is not at all what he was expecting the other man to say. “What? Darling, you haven’t done anything.”_ _ _

___Jack shakes his head. “No, I think I have. I’ve been going too fast. Sometimes when I get into something, I go too hard too fast. Bitty, I’ve noticed that you don’t say it back.”_ _ _

___Bitty knows what he’s talking about, but still says, “Don’t say what back?”_ _ _

___“I love you,” Jack breathes out. Bitty makes a move to protest, but Jack stops him with a hand to his chest and honest blue eyes. “And it’s not a problem. It’s really not. You have to take your own time to get there. The problem is that I keep saying it when I can see that it makes you a little bit uncomfortable. And talking to Dex and Lardo...I can see how shitty that’s been.”_ _ _

___Bitty can already feel tears welling up in his eyes. “It hasn’t been great,” he admits, “and it hasn’t been horrible, but sometimes I feel like I’m letting you down. I do care about you Jack, and I think maybe I…maybe I do feel those things, but it’s _so much.”__ _ _

___Jack nods seriously and slides his hand around to the back of Bitty’s neck, plays with the hairs there. “You know I’m not mad, right? I just want you to talk to me about these things.”_ _ _

___Bitty nods and wipes at the tears escaping his eyes. He hates himself for those tears. Why can’t he ever keep it together?_ _ _

___But no, this isn’t about self-hatred. This is about him and Jack, and how much Jack still loves him even though Bitty hasn’t been completely honest with him. “Sometimes, things get overwhelming, and I just shut down. It’s not because I’m scared of telling you, Jack. It’s because it feels hopeless. And I know it’s so stupid to feel hopeless about something so wonderful, but I can’t help it. I-I have depression. I take pills for it and I see a counselor, but it makes handling things like people leaving me...harder.”_ _ _

___“It’s not stupid,” Jack interrupts, “I have anxiety. That’s fairly public knowledge. When things get overwhelming for me, I panic and lash out. Your reaction to excessive stimulants is just as valid as anyone else’s.”_ _ _

___It sounds like something one of Bitty’s counselors has said and he chuckles at it. “You’re something wonderful, Jack Zimmermann.”_ _ _

___“But you do have things you want to talk about, don’t you?” Jack presses gently. “I’m listening.”_ _ _

___Bitty sighs and lays on his back, puts an arm over his eyes. It probably looks terribly melodramatic, but he’s always had a problem when it comes to telling people about his flaws. If he can’t see them, it’s better. “My life is moving so fast, Jack. I’m only twenty-four, and I already have a kid and a bakery and I feel like an adult, when only two years ago I was trying to play hockey with mini pumpkins on Thanksgiving day._ _ _

___“I care about you an awful lot, that’s not the problem. But sometimes…it feels like I can’t have you the way I want to. It feels like I can’t have fun. My life is _work.”_ Bitty says it all in a rush, feels like if he stops for a moment, he’ll never get it all out._ _ _

___“Okay.” Jack lays down next to Bitty, propped up on his elbow, but doesn’t touch him. “What can I do? Do you want to take a break while you sort things out? I won’t be hurt, no matter what.”_ _ _

___Bitty rubs his hands over his eyes and shakes his head minutely. “I don’t know. I don’t want to see you less. I don’t want a break. I think I just want to have more fun. Does that make sense?”_ _ _

___“Of course.” Jack is clearly holding something back because he thinks that Bitty doesn’t want to hear it._ _ _

___“You can say it,” Bitty says gently, rolling onto his side and brushing his fingers along Jack’s jaw gently. “I’ll tell you if I don’t want you to.”_ _ _

___Jack lets out a long stream of breath with a smile. “Je t’aime, Bitty.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Can I bring Peaches and Therese in here? I know we wanted some alone time tonight but having them near...it helps,” Bitty whispers into Jack’s chest like he’s ashamed of it. Jack tightens his arms around Bitty and nods._ _ _

___ _

___“Of course, let me go get them.”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack pulls away from Bitty and immediately misses the warmth. But he knows that it’ll be better if he just goes and gets the dog and baby._ _ _

___ _

___Lardo helps him bring the crib back into the room, wheels it across the hallway carefully with a small smile on her face. She gets it in place and stops Jack for a moment to give him a tight hug when she’s back in the hallway. “Thanks for being there for him. You’re a great guy, Jack.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I have anxiety, so I know what he’s going through.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Still, you’re awesome.”_ _ _

___ _

___When Jack comes back into the bedroom, Bitty is spooning Peaches in the middle of the bed. Peaches lifts her head to look at Jack and seems to sense his jealousy because she gets off the bed, leaving Bitty cold with a small frown. “Hey, Peaches, come back.”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack snorts and slots himself into the place the dog previously occupied. “I thought you might want to cuddle with me just a bit more.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty snuggles into his arms and smiles. “Yeah, you’ll do.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Lardo bursts into the kitchen in the middle of Bitty’s morning bake, Therese cradled to her chest in a sling. “Bits, you need to take the kid, I’m having a crisis.”_ _ _

___Bitty takes the proffered infant from Lardo and points a frown at her. “What did I say about calling Therese ‘the kid?’”_ _ _

___“No time for a name, Shitty called me his girlfriend,” Lardo starts pacing and picks up one of the cookies from a tray. Bitty doesn’t even bother to protest._ _ _

___“Oh no, the man with whom you spend all of your time, and who took you to Nantucket for a week, called you his _girlfriend?_ Will the tragedies never cease,” Bitty deadpans, still leveling her with a glare. “If you’re going to panic, can you at least pour batter into cupcake cups?”_ _ _

___Lardo does as she’s told, but the line between her eyebrows doesn’t disappear. “I know, I know! But the thing is…I just don’t know if I want to be in a relationship. I’ve never done that, you know? I’ve always been free, a leaf blowing in the wind, a rolling stone.”_ _ _

___“You’re going to say ‘lone wolf’ next and howl, aren’t you?”_ _ _

___Lardo flicks a spoonful of cake batter at him. “Hey, shut up.”_ _ _

___Bitty rolls his eyes at her and turns his attention to the baby in his arms, a Therese who looks like she might fall asleep at any moment. “What do you think, baby girl? Do you think Lardo oughta just give in and be with her gentleman?”_ _ _

___Lardo scoffs and frowns deeper as she methodically finishes the cupcake batter. “Look, that’s easy to say for you. Everything is so easy with you and Jack.”_ _ _

___“You know that’s not true,” Bitty says and his bad mood is brought back. To think that he felt better for a minute. “I mean, he’s just so great and I’m…a giant mess.”_ _ _

___“We’re all messes, Bits,” Lardo says with a shrug, “that’s kind of the point of life.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Dex is surprised when eleven o clock comes around and Kent Parson is sitting at the counter, completely alone. Since when did this become the place for NHL stars to just _hang out?__ _ _

___Honestly, his whole life is a whole lot more ridiculous than Dex was ever expecting._ _ _

___ _

___“What can I get for you?”_ _ _

___“A friend?” Kent suggests with a mild grin. “Or a cappuccino, whatever’s easiest.”_ _ _

___Nursey walks out of the kitchen just then and Dex breathes a sigh of relief. “Well, here’s a guy who can help you with at least one of those things.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Nursey really doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but he can’t seem to stop himself from the words that pour out of his mouth. “And I really am starting to think that I do want to marry him, but marriage isn’t really something I thought about before him. I mean, my moms aren’t married! But Dex is so…”_ _ _

___Kent Parson nods and takes a drink of his coffee. “Trust me, dude, I know. When I met Tater it was…confusing. But amazing? Like he’s that thing I’ve been looking for. Which is the stupidest fucking thing.”_ _ _

___“No, it’s not stupid. It’s romantic.”_ _ _

___“That what you keep telling yourself too?” Kent laughs and knocks his shoulder into Nursey’s. “You’re pretty cool, you know that? Dex is a lucky guy.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, well, you and Mashkov certainly aren’t a couple to sneeze at. I saw your article in Out.” Nursey smirks and tips his coffee pot at Kent. “That’s something to be proud of.”_ _ _

___Kent grins and runs a hand through his hair. “God, did you see him? He’s so tall and strong and beautiful and I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have him.”_ _ _

___“You two are gunna get married, huh?” Nursey asks. This is good. Kent can help him._ _ _

___Kent nods enthusiastically. “We haven’t set a date or anything, and neither of us have proposed, but we’re going to do it. We’ve talked about it a lot.” He narrows his eyes at Nursey. “What about you and Dex? Have you talked about it?”_ _ _

___Nursey bites his lip. He wanted to talk about this-wants to talk about this-but it still makes his stomach churn. “Yeah. We have been lately. And I know that I’ve said I want to, but telling him? Feels almost impossible.”_ _ _

___“Just do it. It’s worth it.”_ _ _

___-  
“Kenny...I’m sorry.”_ _ _

___ _

____”Yeah you are.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___“I read your article. It was amazing. I’m really proud to be your friend. And...thanks for talking to Bits. I know you didn’t have to.”_ _ _

___ _

____”I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. It’s called friendship, dumbass.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___“Haha, yeah. Just...thanks.”_ _ _

___ _

____”You’re welcome. And I hope things with you and the fucker are alright.”_ _ _ _

___ _

___“I think they will be.”  
-_ _ _

___Jack doesn’t make a habit out of looking his friends up online. He much rather prefers getting to know someone organically, letting them share what they want to when they want to._ _ _

___But Jack is on a mission, and sometimes a mission requires breaking a few personal rules. So he googles his boyfriend._ _ _

___He knows what he’s expecting: some college stats, maybe a few videos from his ice skating days._ _ _

___What he’s not expecting is a shaggy-haired fifteen-year-old Bitty excitedly detailing how to make strawberry cupcakes and talking about the _girl_ he’s dating._ _ _

____“Jessie’s so_ sweet,” the Bitty on the screen says softly, “but I’ve always been more one for tall brunets.”_ _ _

___Jack snorts because, well, it’s not a _lie.__ _ _

___He doesn’t mean to, but Jack ends up spending an entire day watching Bitty’s old vlog. He watches as he grows more confident, feels a pang of jealousy and anger whenever Trevor is mentioned, and frowns when the videos peter out to a halt around a year ago._ _ _

____“Candy’s due in a few months, and the bakery’s really taking off. All y’all should come visit if you have time! I’m just so so incredibly busy.”_ _ _ _

___But there are a few things that are clear in the videos. He loves his friends, he loves helping people, and he loves his family. He loved playing hockey at Samwell, and the thought of growing up terrifies him._ _ _

___None of this is particularly new to Jack, but watching the videos somehow brings it into a new perspective for him. Like it’s more real in the moment._ _ _

___Jack falls ever more in love with Bitty while watching these videos of him._ _ _

___When he’s done, he calls Holster._ _ _

____“Jack Zimmermann! What can I do for you?”_ _ _ _

___“Do you still have your old Samwell jersey?”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___“’The world might be obsessed with Kent Parson and Alexei Mashkov and their innate power coupleness, but this blogger is deeply fascinated by Jack Zimmermann’s not-so-secret mystery boyfriend.’” Suzanne reads aloud from her phone and finishes with a giggle. “Oh, Dicky are you listening to this? You’re practically a celebrity!”_ _ _

___Bitty rolls his eyes-facing away from his mother, of course, he knows better than to incur the wrath of Mama Bittle-and chuckles. “Oh, Ma, would you quit readin’ that drivel? I swear, that picture of me telling him goodbye is just awful!”_ _ _

___“Oh, I think it looks sweet,” Suzanne gushes and turns the screen so that Therese can see it. “See, baby girl? Doesn’t your daddy look wonderful?”_ _ _

___“Mama…”_ _ _

___“Alright, alright, I’m done with the gossip rags. But don’t think I won’t be showing this to my knitting circle next week.”_ _ _

___Bitty laughs and taps his spoon on the edge of the pot, attempting to get any excess from the cranberry sauce off before setting it to the side. He sits in the chair next to his mama at the kitchen table and rests his head in his hand. They’ve been up since this morning getting Thanksgiving dinner ready and he feels just about ready to collapse. “I have to say, though, it does stink that the Falconers have a long roadie every year about this time. I would have liked to invite Jack.”_ _ _

___“I know, sweetheart. And I wish he could come, too. I’m absolutely dying to meet your gentleman!”_ _ _

___“Mama, can we not call him my gentleman? It makes me feel like a fainting southern belle.” Bitty frowns as he whips the potatoes. “Just feed Therese some of this.” He scoops some of the (unsalted) potatoes into a dish for her._ _ _

___Mama does as she’s told but smirks at Bitty all the same. “I’m just saying. He makes you happy and I like that. I’d like to meet him and thank him.”_ _ _

___“You’re ridiculous, Mama.”_ _ _

___Then comes a knock on the door, and Bitty dives to get it before his mother can and cause more trouble. “That’s probably just Sally and Darlene now. They’re picking up some pies on their way to Sally’s mother’s place.”_ _ _

___“Oh, it’ll be nice to finally meet my son’s other mothers.”_ _ _

___“Hush,” Bitty adds before wrenching the door open and grinning at “Darlene! Where’s Sally?”_ _ _

___Darlene grins and waves a hand. “Oh, she’s got a cold, so I dropped her at her mother’s before coming over.”_ _ _

___Bitty puts a hand over his chest. “Oh, the poor thing. Send her my best, will you?”_ _ _

___“And mine!” Mama calls from the table and waves. “I’m Mrs. Bittle, by the way.”_ _ _

___“So nice to meet you,” Darlene answers brightly before turning back to Bitty, “and don’t worry about her. Between the two of us, it’s mostly in her head. She’ll be back at it in no time.”_ _ _

___“Oh, well that’s good to hear.” Bitty smiles and waves Darlene into the apartment while he goes to get her pies from the freezer. “What have y’all been up to lately?”_ _ _

___“Oh, we watched your boy’s game the other night. Wait a disappointing loss for the poor dear. He always seemed like such a sweetheart.”_ _ _

___This brings Mama right back into the conversation. “Oh, is he a sweetheart? I haven’t had the delight of meeting him yet.”_ _ _

___“Oh, he’s just so cute and a little shy and a total hunk,” Darlene says conspiratorially._ _ _

___“Oh my god, this is why I never wanted the two of you to meet.” Bitty sighs and puts his hands over his eyes._ _ _

___“Oh, and I’m sure Bitty takes care of him like no other,” Darlene says with a smile._ _ _

___“Honestly? It feels like he takes care of me far more.”_ _ _

___This earns Bitty twin coos from Mama and Darlene. Mama puts a hand over her heart while Darlene scoops Bitty into a hug. “Well, that’s just great. You’re not nearly selfish enough for your own good.”_ _ _

___“If that ain’t true.” Suzanne stands up and scoops Bitty into another hug._ _ _

___“Oh hush both of you. I just like takin’ care of people, is all.”_ _ _

___Darlene picks the pies up from the table and shrugs. “Well, you could use some minding of your own. Send Jack my best!”_ _ _

___“I will. Now get a run on back to your wife.”_ _ _

___Bitty closes the door behind Darlene and turns back to his mother. He may or may not catch Suzanne wiping at her eyes. “Oh, Mama, what is it?”_ _ _

___“I’m just so glad you have people like that ‘round here looking out for you.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Lardo is having a great day. Bitty made extra lemon cheesecakes for her, her new dye job (purple tips) is amazing, and she’s wearing her favorite ankle boots._ _ _

___Nothing can ruin this day._ _ _

___“Larissa Duan!”_ _ _

___Well, one thing can ruin this day. And that one thing happens to be B. “Shitty” Knight inside of Pied and Joy holding a giant bouquet of sunflowers. “Shitty, you need to go.”_ _ _

___Instead of listening, he sits at the counter, plops the bouquet down. “No, because we need to talk. And you can’t run away this time because you’re the only one here while Dex is on lunch.”_ _ _

___Lardo narrows her eyes but doesn’t run because, well, he’s right. “Fine. Talk. But only if you promise to listen to what I have to say.”_ _ _

___“Obviously,” Shitty answers with a grin that turns the corners of his mustache up in a way that is _not cute._ It definitely doesn’t make Lardo want to just wrap him up in a sweater and adopt a dog together. “Lardo, I’m in love with you.”_ _ _

___“Oh my god. Shitty, shut up.”_ _ _

___“No, because I haven’t felt like this since fourth grade when I was in love with Dylan Kline, but it’s different now because if you stole my unicorn beanie baby, I wouldn’t want to push you off the top of the jungle gym.”_ _ _

___Lardo levels him with a glare. “You don’t mean that.”_ _ _

___“I do! And guess what? I love you means you’re never getting rid of me. Ask anyone, even if we decide not to be together, I will always care about you,” Shitty assures her. “Just ask my mom!”_ _ _

___He’s crazy, Lardo is sure of it. But she’s not entirely sure that it’s not in a charming way. “Why are you like this.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know, but I am. And I think you might love it…or at the very least like it a whole lot.” Shitty’s cheeks pink a little and Lardo can’t not do it. She can’t not reach across the counter and grab his face and kisses him. It’s a horrible kiss by most standards, Shitty is smiling through it and Lardo has a giggle that bursts out at one point, but she can’t help but love it._ _ _

___“I don’t want to be your girlfriend,” she says resolutely, and Shitty’s face falls._ _ _

___“What? Lardo, you can’t just-you can’t _kiss_ me and then tell me that you don’t want me. That just sucks!” Shitty frowns and he’s actually starting to look angry about this._ _ _

___Angry doesn’t look good on him. It’s not a natural look for Shitty Knight, and Lardo is sure that she never wants to see it again. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that, well, _girlfriend_ leaves such a weird taste in my mouth. It makes me feel like some romance novel heroine with a ripped bodice, or a girl who’s going to stand behind you at galas and shit. I don’t want to be your girlfriend. Or anyone else’s, for that matter. I’m...not really one for all that romance shit.”_ _ _

___The anger on Shitty’s face melts away into a soft smile. “But you want to be my…something?”_ _ _

___“Yes. I want to be your something.”_ _ _

___The soft smile turns into a full-blown grin. “Partner?”_ _ _

___Lardo grins back. “I like that. It’s like partner-in-crime.”_ _ _

___Lardo is having a great day._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___ _

___“Hey baby! How’s Vancouver?” Bitty smiles and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He’s got his comforter draped across his shoulders and a sweatshirt on. Jack, on the other hand, is shirtless in his hotel bed._ _ _

___ _

___“Good. Vancouver’s a great city. But I have to admit, I like Providence better.” Jack’s voice is slightly tinny through Bitty’s laptop speakers._ _ _

___ _

___Bitty rolls his eyes. “You always say that.”_ _ _

___ _

___“That’s because Providence has you.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty’s stomach does a stupid little flip and he brings his fist up to his mouth to hide his almost manic grin. “Shut up.”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack doesn’t try to hide his smile when he shakes his head. “No. It’s cute when you get all blushy.”_ _ _

___ _

___“You’re stupid.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Stupid in love with you.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty sighs and runs a hand through his hair. _This boy._ “Are you nervous for the game tomorrow night?”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s just the Canucks, right?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oo, someone’s feeling cocky tonight.” Bitty raises a mocking eyebrow. “You know what they say, West is Best.”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack looks genuinely scandalized for a hot second before he grasps the fact that Bitty is joking. “Hey, that’s not nice.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty collapses into giggles that he muffles in his blanket, lest he wake Therese and incur her wrath. He settles down finally and sighs. “I miss you.”_ _ _

___ _

___I miss you isn’t quite _I love you,_ but every day of Jack showing him just how much he loves him, Bitty can feel himself getting a bit closer. _ _ _

___ _

___“I miss you too,” Jack says softly, almost in a whisper. “How are you feeling today?”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty bites back another smile. The first time Jack had done this, he was embarrassed. Now, it’s just another part of their nighttime routine. “Good. It was busy, so that helped too.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Good,” Jack says with a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re happy.”_ _ _

___ _

___-  
Bitty can’t help but feel a little bit excited when Jack pulls over to the side of the road twenty minutes into their drive to tie a scarf around his eyes. The excitement wears away though when he’s stumbling across a cobblestone path with Jack’s hand on his elbow. He has to focus far more on not falling and killing them both rather than on what Jack could possibly have planned._ _ _

___Jack guides him into a building and down some stairs. Bitty can at least tell that they’re in an ice rink from the smell of the air. “Jack, what is this.”_ _ _

___“Well, I guess there’s no point in hiding it from you anymore,” Jack says, his voice deep and rumbling from just behind Bitty as he unties the scarf._ _ _

___“Mister Zimmermann, what is all of this?” Bitty says in wonderment as he looks around at the rink. It’s Faber, the very same Faber that he skated on for four years, the Faber where he captained the hockey team his senior year. And it’s filled to the brim with the people he loves. He even spies Therese being held by._ _ _

____Alicia Zimmermann._ _ _ _

___“This,” Jack says, waving an arm for emphasis, “is the Samwell Men’s hockey team.”_ _ _

___“What?” Bitty looks around, takes in the sight of all his friends and teammates wearing their old jerseys. Ransom and Holster are passing a puck between them, Dex and Nursey are arguing, and he even spies Olly and Wicks and Mrs. Wicks-a nice girl with a belly full in her fifth month of pregnancy. Besides her, it looks almost exactly like college. Well, her, as well as Shitty and Lardo making out against the boards. “Oh Jack, this is…”_ _ _

___“Merry Christmas, mon coeur,” Jack whispers as he goes in for a kiss. Bitty’s lips still take his breath away even after nearly two months._ _ _

___“You know it’s only December 13th. Hardly Christmas.” Bitty elbows Jack lightly in the side but smiles all the same._ _ _

___“Yes, but maybe I have something even better planned for then,” Jack answers with a sly grin._ _ _

___Bitty’s eyes go wide. “Oh, Jack, this is already too much.” He swats at Jack’s chest and seems to finally realize what Jack’s wearing. “Where on Earth did you get a Samwell jersey?”_ _ _

___Jack smiles and turns around so that Bitty can see ZIMMERMANN on the back, and delights in the gasp that gets. “Coaches Hall and Murray helped me out.”_ _ _

___Another gasp from Bitty. “Are they here? Oh Lord, Jack, this is too much.”_ _ _

___“You keep saying that,” Jack says and bites his lip, feeling like a kid with a crush, “but for you? It’ll never be enough. I want to give you everything.”_ _ _

___“Oh, Jack.” Bitty’s got tears in his eyes, so Jack decides to put down the bag he’s carrying and guide Bitty into a seat, wraps him in his arms._ _ _

___“What say you we put on our skates and take a lap?” He pulls out both of their skates and Bitty’s own jersey._ _ _

___They lace up and take a lap at a slow pace, stopping often to say hi to friends, and then another, slowly speeding up with each pass around the rink. Jack thinks that maybe he’s never felt more at home on the ice than he does now, with his hand linked with Bitty’s comfortably, the way their fingers warm each other up and the way Bitty’s fingers tap the rhythm of the song on the back of Jack’s hand._ _ _

___“Watch out, Zimmermann!” Holster’s voice comes booming across the rink. “Bits is absolutely faster than you!”_ _ _

___Jack looks at Bitty, who simply smirks and quirks an eyebrow at him in a silent challenge._ _ _

___Jack’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He learns quickly, though, when Bitty absolutely explodes right out of the gate with speed and zips away._ _ _

___He’s ripped from his awe when he hears Bitty’s old couches laughing at him, and gives it all he’s got to try to catch his boyfriend._ _ _

___He doesn’t catch him, but Bitty laughs brightly when he skids to a stop and waits for Jack to join him, his hands on his hips, cheering Jack on in a way that only feels slightly mocking._ _ _

___Jack, of course, retaliates by sweeping Bitty up in his arms and swinging him around. “You’re fast.”_ _ _

___Bitty hums and buries his face in Jack’s neck. “And you’re strong.”_ _ _

___“What a pair we make.” Jack murmurs as he sets Bitty back down and puts his hands on his hips, pulling Bitty closer._ _ _

___“Hey now, there are kids here!” Hall chirps gently as he and Murray skate up to them. “It’s nice to see you’ve not lost your speed, Bittle.”_ _ _

___“Ah, well,” Bitty says and is suddenly shy. “Can’t let myself eat all that pastry without the occasional workout. Now tell me, what did Jack give you to make all of this happen?”_ _ _

___Coach Hall smirks at Jack, who blushes. “Zimmermann has been coming some mornings to run drills with our forwards. Really whipping ‘em into shape.”_ _ _

___“We’d do it for free for you, Bittle, though,” Murray adds. “You were one of the best captains we’ve seen.”_ _ _

___Jack preens and puts his arm around a stammering Bitty. “I’m sure he was.”_ _ _

___“Oh, hush,” is all Bitty has to say on the matter._ _ _

___“We’ll let you two be rid of us, then,” Hall says with a smile. “I think Mark here wants to hold Therese and talk to Bob about defensive strategies.”_ _ _

___Murray gasps and clutches his chest. “And you’re saying you don’t like babies and hockey legends?”_ _ _

___“I’m not saying that, dear, I’m just saying you’re ridiculous.” Hall grabs Murray’s elbow and drags him away, the two of them still bickering while Bitty watches them fondly and sighs happily._ _ _

___“You know, it took all of us stupidly long to realize they were together.” Bitty laughs and shakes his head fondly._ _ _

___Jack gapes at him. “Really? But they’re so…”_ _ _

___“I know. But in practice they were never like that! They were always just yelling,” Bitty squawks in defense._ _ _

___Two sets of arms come around Jack and Bitty and pull them apart to make room for two huge former defensemen. Ransom speaks first, turning to Bitty with an accusing finger pointed in his direction. “Bittle, I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”_ _ _

___“Oh? And what could that possibly be?” Bitty already looks like he’s not taking the two of them seriously._ _ _

___Holster, however, is completely serious when he nods at Bitty. “Yes. You see, your boyfriend gave himself an A on his jersey. But the thing is, he was never an A at Samwell. Or anywhere else? He’s always been a C kind of guy.”_ _ _

___“You see, the two of us were A’s,” Ransom expounds, “And I think it’s disrespectful of him to give himself an A when people like you, me, Holster, and Johnson _earned_ our letters!”_ _ _

___Bitty rolls his eyes at the two of them and Jack lets himself laugh. “Well, you see, I thought it’d be romantic for me to have an A. You know, with Bitty being the captain and me being his alternate. It’s…cute?”_ _ _

___“Bro,” Ransom says._ _ _

___“Bro,” Holster repeats. “That is fucking-“_ _ _

___“Adorable.” Ransom jumps in and finishes._ _ _

___Johnson, the ever enigmatic goalie and captain of Bitty’s first two years at Samwell, skates up just then and shoves Ransom and Holster in the chest. “Okay, it’s time to leave the romance alone. They’ve got some major plot development coming up. Say, Bitty, don’t you wanna go grab your daughter from the Zimmermanns?”_ _ _

___The three of them skate away and Jack looks at Bitty with raised eyebrows. “What?”_ _ _

___“It’s best to just kind of ignore him,” Bitty says with a laugh and a shake of his head. “I mean, he’s the one who told me I should move to Providence with Trevor.”_ _ _

___“That ended up well, didn’t it? You got Therese and…” Jack trails off with a blush._ _ _

___Bitty smiles at him and shakes his head. “It’s okay. You can say I found you.”_ _ _

___Jack’s blush deepens and he brushes his fingers along Bitty’s jaw before pulling him into a kiss. “Come on, let’s grab Therese back from my parents before they decide to take her back to Quebec with them.” Jack pushes Bitty over in the direction of where Bob and Alicia are sitting in the stands._ _ _

___Bitty freezes suddenly. “I’m about to meet your parents. Your _celebrity_ parents.”_ _ _

___“Bits, I’m a celebrity.”_ _ _

___“But you’re-and they’re-and I’m dating their _son._ Bitty frets and covers his face, moving to hide himself in Jack’s chest._ _ _

___Jack chuckles and wraps his arms around Bitty. “You’ll be fine. They’re just people.”_ _ _

___Bitty looks slightly helpless when he looks up at Jack, but nods. “Okay, I can do this. They won’t hate me.”_ _ _

___Bitty’s still shaking slightly when they reach the Zimmermanns in the stands._ _ _

___“Hello!” His Papa booms and Jack winces. This is going to be awkward at best._ _ _

___Bitty looks a bit pale. “H-hell! Mr Zim-Mister Bad B-Mister Jack’s Dad.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Does that make me Mrs. Jack’s Mom?” Alicia wonders aloud._ _ _

___“Maman,” Jack says in a voice that’s not at all whiny. “S’il te plait.”_ _ _

___It’s Bob who finally takes pity on the now bright red Bitty. “Just Bob and Alicia is fine. Or Maman and Papa.”_ _ _

___“Papa, non,” Jack pleads. This is horrible._ _ _

___Alicia shakes her head and cuddles Therese closer to her chest. “Yes, go with that. Cuz I love this munchkin already, so I’m sure you’re spectacular too.”_ _ _

___Jack hates his parents. And Bitty looks…_ _ _

___Bitty looks amused. “I think I’ll stick with Bob and Alicia for now, if that’s alright with you.”_ _ _

___Bob gives a serious nod. “Good. Now, down to some serious business…did you really make those cookies Jack sent us?”_ _ _

___Now it’s Jack’s turn to turn bright red. “Oh my god.”_ _ _

___Bitty rolls with it, though. For all of his nerves before, he seems to be handling this quite well. “Yessir! I own a bakery here in town. If you liked those cookies, wait till you try our pies.”_ _ _

___“Oh don’t tell him about pies,” Alicia groans good naturedly. “His doctor’s already on him about the weight he always gains at the holidays.”_ _ _

___“Oh shush. You’re in great shape, Bob. I’m not letting y’all go back to Montreal without at least two pies,” Bitty says resolutely._ _ _

___Jack groans internally at his papa’s absolutely gleeful expression. “Jacky-boy, you gotta put a ring on this one!”_ _ _

___“Oh goodness,” Bitty flushes a delightful pink, but he’s still smiling. “You hush before I change my mind about the pies.”_ _ _

___Bob mimes pulling a zipper across his lips and Jack wonders how a man in his late fifties can be so horribly humiliating. “We’re here for Therese,” Jack blurts._ _ _

___Alicia frowns and holds Therese to her chest. “No, she’s so cute and I miss having a baby.”_ _ _

___“Jack was an ugly baby,” Bob faux-whispers._ _ _

___Jack has never hated a day more than he hates today. He’s also never loved a day more because Bitty looks absolutely beautiful on the ice, talking to Jack’s parents like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “I was _not_ an ugly baby.”_ _ _

___“He looked like a cabbage with eyes. And not in a good way,” Alicia adds conspiratorially. She pulls out her phone and starts tapping at it. Jack feels helpless. “Here, I have pictures.”_ _ _

___She holds the phone out to Bitty, who takes it and absolutely shrieks with laughter. “Oh, Jack. You were hideous. How did that turn into…” Bitty pauses to gesture at Jack’s physique. “All of this?”_ _ _

___“Puberty kind of hit him like a truck.” Bob smirks at Jack and waggles his eyebrows. “He got my ass and Alicia’s cheekbones. _You’re welcome.”__ _ _

___“And now it’s time to go change Therese. She smells poopy, doesn’t she?” Jack shoves skate guards onto his skates and takes Therese from his mother. Bitty looks at him like he’s crazy, but follows nonetheless._ _ _

___When they’re up the stairs and heading to the bathroom, Jack frowns at Bitty. “I’m so sorry for my parents. They’re so embarrassing.”_ _ _

___Bitty laughs and shoves him off. “I thought they were great! It’s a really great family to be joining.”_ _ _

___Jack keeps his head straight but can’t help the smile that pulls at his cheeks. It is a nice thing to have Bitty joining his family._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Derek Malik Nurse has a horrible habit of picking the absolute worst moments to say things. He asked Dex out for the first time when they were in the middle of fighting over whose turn it was to buy toilet paper. He suggested they move to Providence when Dex was sick with the flu._ _ _

___Still, none of that has ever been quite so horrible as the moment when Nursey has his tongue in Dex’s ass, fucking it in so that Dex has to grasp at the sheets with a whiteknuckled grip to keep from shoving his hips up into Nursey’s face and suddenly, it all stops. Dex is left gasping and groaning at the loss._ _ _

___He was _so close._ “Nursey, I swear to god, if you don’t get your face back where it was…”_ _ _

___“Marry me.”_ _ _

___Dex loves Nursey more than life itself, but at this moment, he might actually kill him. Before he can say any of that, though, Nursey is scrambling off of the bed and going to his bag by the door. He looks absolutely ridiculous, naked and tripping over his own feet as he rummages through his bag, and comes out cheering with a box in his hand._ _ _

___Dex hates him. “You bought a ring. Oh my god, Derek, you bought a ring.” Dex is not entirely sure he hates him, really._ _ _

___“Yeah I bought a ring. I was talking to Parse and he was talking about babies and futures and how I should just tell you, but you deserve so much more than some awkward conversation about how I want to spend the rest of my life with you and adopt two cats and how we should get some plants,” Nursey explains earnestly, holding the box with two simple silver bands in it out._ _ _

___Dex is _sure_ he hates him. But he’s also sure that he could never live without him. “Oh my god, I want to marry your stupid ass so hard.”_ _ _

___“So that’s a yes?”_ _ _

___“Yes, you idiot.”_ _ _

___Nursey grins and takes one of the rings out, nearly drops it in his rush to get it on Dex’s finger. “Oh, thank fuck. This was going to be really awkward otherwise.”_ _ _

___Dex narrows his eyes at his boyfriend-well, fiancé now. “Babe, it’s already awkward. You stopped rimming me to propose.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___ _

___“Zimms! What's up?”_ _ _

___ _

____”Kent, can you and Tater watch Therese for a little biting Saturday?”_ _ _ _

___ _

___“Nope.”_ _ _

___ _

____”But-”_ _ _ _

___ _

___“Tater and I are going to Vegas to...get the last of my stuff. Very important. No can do Jacky.”_ _ _

___ _

___-_ _ _

___ _

___Introducing a bunny and a dog should not be this nerve wracking. _Really_ they’re just animals. But Jack still can’t help but give himself-and Lapin-a pep talk as he drives over to Bitty’s. _ _ _

___ _

___“Now, remember, Peaches is big but she’s sweet. So there’s no reason to be scared of her. You’ll love her.” He pauses briefly to try to come up with what the name of a friendship between two partners’ pets should be. “You’ll be like sisters.”_ _ _

___ _

___Lapin responds by munching on some lettuce and sniffing the air. So, she seems to agree._ _ _

___ _

___He pulls up in front of Bitty’s building and thanks god when he finds a parking space. The rabbit cage isn’t large, but he really doesn’t need pictures of himself walking great distances holding a rabbit to be all over the internet._ _ _

___ _

___Bitty answers the door with a rushed “Get in here, quick!” and a squealing baby crawling full speed toward him. Bitty steps away slightly so that Jack can come in, and slams the door shut before Therese can make her great escape. “She’s been wanting to explore the hallway lately,” Bitty explains with a forced grin. “Lardo’s better than me at catching her, but Lardo’s off with Shitty doing something this weekend.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Ah,” Jack says awkwardly. He’s still standing in the entry to Bitty’s apartment. Holding a rabbit cage. “So, I brought Lapin.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty brightens and flaps his hands by his head, turns on his heel and strides into the living room, leaving Jack to follow helplessly. “Oh, this is so silly but also so cute, you know? Peaches!” He calls for the dog almost as an afterthought._ _ _

___ _

___Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever truly get used to how huge Peaches really is. But he knows that size is useful on a cold night when Bitty calls her up onto the bed._ _ _

___ _

___“Dog!” Therese says happily, grabbing onto a handful of Peaches’ fur when the dog lays down next to her. Jack raises his eyebrows at Bitty._ _ _

___ _

___“She learned a new word.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oh, cool.” Jack kneels down and smiles at Bitty’s giggle at his supposed ‘adorkableness.’ He opens the cage and reaches inside to pull Lapin out._ _ _

___ _

___Therese turns her attention from Peaches to point at Lapin and exclaim, “Dog!”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty slaps a hand over his face. “We’re working on it. So far all animals are ‘Dog’”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack chuckles and shrugs. “Well, at least this one’s a mammal?”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty smiles and settles down on the floor next to Jack. He knocks their shoulders together and Jack wraps an arm around him. He smiles at the way that Bitty fits into him so perfectly and the way the lights from the Christmas tree light up his hair. “Okay, think it’s time for me to let Lapin meet Peaches?”_ _ _

___ _

___Bitty smiles and nods, bites his lip. “Yeah, okay.”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack puts Lapin down and she immediately hops over to Peaches, who lifts her huge head to sniff at the little creature curiously before dropping it down again, apparently decided she’s not of particular interest._ _ _

___ _

___Lapin sniffs Peaches all over, pausing a few times to put her front paws on the dog’s stomach to leverage herself up._ _ _

___ _

___She finally settles by Peaches’ stomach, and flops right over, snuggling into the dog’s side. Bitty actually gasps and claps a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, they’re friends! This is so cute!”_ _ _

___ _

___Jack laughs and pulls Bitty closer. He watches at Therese climbs up on top of Peaches and lays down happily. “Yeah, looks like they all are.”_ _ _

___ _

___-_ _ _

___“Daddy hi!” Therese cheers as Jack walks into the bakery, takes off his beanie and shakes out his hair. He grins and waves back._ _ _

___“Oh, nice to see that _that’s_ still happening,” Bitty remarks as he rounds the counter and winds his arms around Jack’s neck. He presses a kiss to the underside of Jack’s jaw and flinches away slightly. “you, sir, are freezing!”_ _ _

___“Yeah, well, maybe if you moved away from the door and let us in so we could close it, it wouldn’t be so cold,” Kent grips from behind Jack and gives him a gentle shove. Jack responds by stepping into Bitty’s space and wrapping his arms around him to move them both._ _ _

___“You are not subtle, Mister Zimmermann.” Bitty smiles and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips this time. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”_ _ _

___“He doesn’t have to, we already know,” Dex remarks as he walks past the two of them. “Oh, by the way, Nursey and I have something we want to tell you guys.”_ _ _

___Kent and Tater are already at the counter chatting with Nursey, Ransom, and Holster by the time Jack, Bitty, and Dex make it back over. Kent seems to be very seriously considering cookie flavors. Bitty snickers and whacks him over the back of the head before pulling out some cranberry cookies with cream cheese frosting and handing them to him. “Here, eat these. Now, what is it you boys wanted to tell us?”_ _ _

___Jack has joined Bitty behind the counter to entertain Therese in her highchair. He turns his head slightly to listen, but doesn’t look away from where he’s sticking his tongue out at the baby. “Yeah, what is it?”_ _ _

___Everyone takes a moment to take in the ridiculousness that is Jack Zimmermann and his not-daughter before turning to Dex and Nursey, who are standing next to each other looking as in love as they ever have. Which is to say, it looks like they might like each other just a little bit._ _ _

___Dex smiles softly and wraps an arm around Nursey. “Well, Nurse and I have been talking a lot lately and we finally decided to-“_ _ _

___“We’re getting married!” Nursey interrupts. “I proposed and he said yes and we’re getting married in April.”_ _ _

___“April?” Bitty squawks and claps a hand over his chest. “Oh, that’s hardly enough time to plan everything. What am I going to do about flowers, and the guest list, and obviously I’m going to do the cake, but there’s so much to think about! You boys have to come over soon and we’ll sit down and sort it all out.”_ _ _

___Dex and Nursey look at each other with wide eyes for a beat before they break out laughing. “I told you he would do this,” Dex gasps out, “and you were actually worried about planning.”_ _ _

___“Oh you two just hush now. You know how I love planning and weddings.” Bitty crosses her arms over his chest. Jack comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him._ _ _

___“Um, about weddings,” Kent says slowly. “You know how Tater and I went back to Vegas the other day to get the rest of my things?”_ _ _

___“Um, yes?” Jack says slowly. “Please tell me you didn’t.”_ _ _

___Kent’s smile grows into something that looks oddly like Kit after she’s had a large meal. He holds up his left hand to reveal a shiny gold ring. “We did. And in our defenses, we weren’t drunk.”_ _ _

___“That makes your secret Vegas elopement so much better.” Jack rolls his eyes and buries his face into Bitty’s hair. Bitty has to keep himself from squirming away as Jack breathes heavily into his hair and tickles the back of his neck._ _ _

___Kent beams and grabs Tater in a deep kiss that is far too intimate for public, causing the rest of them to groan in unison. Lardo pokes her head out from the kitchen, with Shitty just behind her. “What’s up?”_ _ _

___Bitty is actually surprised that he didn’t notice that she wasn’t there. “Nursey and Dex are engaged, Kent and Tater got married in Vegas.”_ _ _

___“She already knows,” Kent says._ _ _

___“I already knew that,” Lardo repeats. “Shitty and I went with them as witnesses. They were married by Elvis. It was tasteful.”_ _ _

___“Tasteful,” Jack echoes. “Tasteful. Bitty, they got married by Elvis and it was _tasteful.”__ _ _

___Bitty hums and taps a finger to her lips. “I don’t know. It kinda fits, you know? Like if anyone is going to do a dramatic-slash-weird gay elopement to Vegas, it was probably going to be Kent.”_ _ _

___“Hey!” Ransom protests. “It could totally have been me and Holster!”_ _ _

___“Yes, but then y’all would have to define your relationship. So, no. That’s not going to happen,” Bitty fires back without missing a beat._ _ _

___Holster nods in agreement. “Fair.”_ _ _

___Kent huffs to get their attention and folds his arms in a way that is very reminiscent of a petulant toddler. “Where are my congratulations? I am a married man! Kent Victory Parson is a married man!”_ _ _

___“Yes! And he chose very well, no?” Tater chimes in finally, wrapping his arms around Kent and flashing his own wedding ring. “You are all only being jealous.”_ _ _

___“Sure, Tater,” Jack says flatly. “Well, congratulations to you two. And fuck you for not saying anything before now, and for not inviting me to be a witness. Also, your mothers are going to kill you both.”_ _ _

___Kent’s face goes white. “Oh shit, my mom.”_ _ _

___Bitty shakes his head and waves away Kent’s fear. “You can fear your mother tomorrow when you go home tomorrow. Today is about us. It’s about friends. It’s about this amazing new hot chocolate recipe I’m trying out. Well, and pumpkin pie.”_ _ _

___“Those are things I can get onboard with.” Shitty sits on a stool and rests his chin in his hands eagerly. “Screw parents and marriage and all that.”_ _ _

___“Isn’t he romantic?” Lardo remarks as she drapes herself over Shitty’s back and smirks at everyone._ _ _

___They all cheer when Bitty brings out the pie with Jack following shortly with the hot chocolate. “Okay, y’all, tomorrow we all go our separate ways, Dex and Nursey to Maine, Kent and Tater to New York, Shitty and Lardo to Boston, and Rans and Holst to Toronto, but for today we’re here together. And it’s only a weekend that we’ll be apart, but I wanted to take this moment to say Merry Christmas, and I love you all like family.”_ _ _

___“Aw, we love you too, Bits you beautiful fucker,” Shitty says and downs his hot chocolate so fast that he’s left gasping and grasping at his burnt tongue. “Well, fuck.”_ _ _

___“Well said, Bits,” Jack says and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Je t’aime.”_ _ _

___-_ _ _

___Therese Bittle is absolutely the most _perfect_ baby in the whole world. She’s dressed in a red velvet dress with white fur trim and a tiny Santa hat over her ever lengthening red curls and Jack might actually die because he loves her so much._ _ _

___Then Bitty comes out of the kitchen holding a plate piled high with breakfast foods, wearing red sweatpants and a Santa hat that matches Therese’s. Jack’s heart stops. He would scoop the small blonde up if not for the fact that the food he’s holding smells _really good.__ _ _

___“Merry Christmas, Baby,” Bitty says with a soft grin. “You’re not wearing your hat.” He nods at the hat on the table while he sets down the plate._ _ _

___Jack shoves the hat on his head and smiles at Bitty when the puffball on the top flops into his face. Bitty laughs and adjusts it and kisses him softly. “Merry Christmas, Bits. I have your first present.” He reaches behind Bitty to grab it off the tallest shelf in the kitchen and sets down the box on the table._ _ _

___Bitty gapes at him and slaps him in the chest. “Jack Zimmermann, you didn’t have to do anything after that whole Samwell party, I _told_ you!”_ _ _

___Jack knows this. He knows that Bitty told him that he’s not worth all this attention and love, but Jack can’t help it. He’ll give Bitty the world if it means he smiles at Jack for even just a second. Not that Jack has needed to buy it even once, but if it came down to it, he would. “Just open it.”_ _ _

___He picks up Therese for something to do with his hands while Bitty slowly peels the wrapping open. He rests her on his hips and bounces her gently. Finally, Bitty is done._ _ _

___“Oh, honey, this is...you watched my vlogs, didn’t you?” Bitty looks slightly dazed as he holds the camcorder in his hands like an infant._ _ _

___Jack nods. “It’s a Canon Vixia HF G20,” he supplies, “I also got you a tripod and mic and everything. I saw your vlog and you looked like you loved it so much, and Lardo said you loved it so much, and you were feeling bad about how much work you’ve been doing, so maybe this can be a fun thing. If you hate it, I can take it back.”_ _ _

___Bitty clutches it closer and Jack knows he’s done this right. “Oh, sweetheart. This is too much. This is perfect. Thank you, I love it. I love _you.”__ _ _

___Jack freezes and it feels like a punch in the gut in the best way. He knows he’s grinning like a cat who ate a whole buffet of canaries, but he doesn’t care. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last little bit. Maybe the last three words?”_ _ _

___Bitty puts the camcorder down and wraps his arms around Jack’s neck. “I love you, Jack, and it’s not just about the present. It’s about...you, and the ridiculous man that you are. I love you more than I loved Trevor, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. God, it’s taken me awhile to say it, but I do.”_ _ _

___Therese squirms between them and Jack lets out a genuine giggle as he steps back. “I think she’s anxious to open her presents. Come on, Bits, let’s have our first Christmas together. As a family.”_ _ _

___Bitty hums and leans into Jack’s side. “Family, I like the sound of that.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments are great!  
> check me out on tumblr @fabbittle


End file.
